96th Hunger Games
by tculler310
Summary: The continued story from 96th Interactive Hunger Games, which I unfortunately couldn't finish. 24 children are sent into an arena to fight to the death. FOR ANYONE TRYING TO SHUT THIS DOWN IT IS NOT INTERACTIVE
1. District 1 Reapings

**District 1**

**Sophia Bragniska:**

I woke up before the sun rose. I couldn't sleep. _Who could sleep on the day of the reaping?_ It was the most exciting day of the year! I rolled out of bed and felt my way out of my room. I walk downstairs to our family TV where my brother, Burke, is sitting, rewatching the 74th Hunger Games. At this certain point of time, a girl with a bow strung across her back is holding the dead body of a tiny girl. The body of a bigger man is lying nearby, with an arrow in his neck. The archer is crying and rocking the dead girl back and forth, as if putting her to sleep.

"I hate this part." I say.

He looks at me. "What part?"

"The part where she starts decorating the 11 tribute with weeds. It shows weakness."

"What would you have done then?" He asks me.

"I would've followed the 1 back to his base and killed all the others." I say, smugly.

He laughs and fast forwards it a few minutes, to where the better action was taking place. "Happy?" he asks me.

I sit down next to him and we watch the rest of the games. Burke was 18. This was his last year to be a part of the Games. He was going to volunteer. He was getting some more gameflow in his head before he went in. Burke and I had both trained in the HGCA, the Hunger Games Career Academy. Our parents felt that nothing could bring more pride to a family then winning the Hunger Games. When I was 18, I would volunteer and follow in my brothers footsteps. However, being only 17, this was not my time.

**Alexander Gremory: **Jackson threw a bucket of cold water on me. "Wake up. Today's the day." I pick up the bucket and throw it at him angrily, hitting the door he had recently closed and knocking some wood loose. As a trainer, Jackson Williams was cold, abusive, and rude. As a person, he wasn't much better. But he had taken care of me since I was 9 years old, when he picked me out of the orphanage to train me for the games.

The bloodred suit with black polished shoes was waiting for me at the end of my water soiled bed. I got dressed and went downstairs, where Jackson had his hat and umbrella, waiting for me. "Let's go."

"Breakfast." I said.

"No." He replied, and left.

We walked outside of the small shed we lived in, and I slammed the door behind me. When I next came here, it would be as a victor. I'd bring a mace to the walls and bring them down, along with the horrible memories of my childhood.

**Sophia Bragniska:**The hours pass and we stop watching after the Games are over. 2 tributes walked away that day, disgracing the Capitol. However, they got what was coming to them years later, being publicly executed in front of Panem for leading a rebellion. It had been peaceful since then in the Districts. My father tells me there was fear for a while that the Hunger Games would be shut down. But, fortunately, good conquered evil in the end and they continue to this day.

We eat a healthy breakfast of eggs and bacon and our parents come downstairs, dressed for the Reaping. We get dressed as well. I'm wearing a simple blue shirt with black trousers, and walk to the town square.

"Who's going in with you this year?" I ask Burke.

"Either Trail or Julia." He says. "But neither of them can win, and they both know it."

We walked away to our stations after that. There was no reason to say goodbye. I'd be seeing him in a few minutes, after he volunteers. And then again, after he wins the Games and comes back rich.

I checked in and got in line, making sure to talk to no one. No point getting annoyed with anyone today. I wouldn't wanna start a scene on my brother's big day.

**Alexander Gremory: **I didn't stop walking for people passing. They either made room for me, or I would knock them to the ground as we passed. But everyone already avoided me as much as they could. They knew who I was, and when my red hair and eyes were seen, people would make room to let me pass. People were scared of me. As they should be.

It all started when I was 13 years old. Jackson had picked up another boy from the orphanage, a boy named Coal. He was my rival, always trying to undermine me in the orphanage, taking my food, making me look bad in front of the girls. At the time, I was too small to do anything. He was 2 years older than me and much stronger.

However, one day 4 years ago, we were training with Jackson. Today was throwing knife practice. Coal hit the dummy's heart and smirked at me. I blew a fuse and threw a knife at him, hitting him in the same vital place he had recently struck his dummy. Jackson wasn't mad, claiming only one of us could be trained. He couldn't support us both.

News had spread quickly through the district of the 13 year old murderer. It happened again, of course. Once I tasted blood, I couldn't stop. But I was never caught, and the rumors were only rumors. They were still enough to make people fear me, of course. I reached the town square and cut to the front of the line. The other 17 year olds let me pass, not wanting to start a fight with me. I signed in and marched to my place, looking at no one. I thought the 2 feet separating me from the closest human was much too close, as I waited for the reaping to begin.

**Sophia Bragniska: **The mayor gives a speech of the history of Panem, the 2 rebellions, and the Capitol's power: now stronger than ever. Then, he made room for District 1's publicist: a short skinny woman with green hair and a red splotchy face, covered in makeup. Her name was Angel. She reaches into the girls' ball and pulls out a small, handwritten slip.

"Sophia Bragniska"! _That's me!_ I think. Immediately I start jumping up and down like a gleeful little girl that has just won the lottery. I sprint up to the stage and join the thin, colorful lady who smiles back at me and reaches into the boys' bowl.

"Knight Bloom" She says. I look through the crowd for my brother. But when I catch his face, he looks at me sadly and shakes his head. _He's not going to volunteer._ I think. Another boy steps up for Knight instead, and walks to the stage. He introduces himself as Alexander Gremory. _That boy is huge_, I think to myself. He looks at me and gives me a wry smile, and by the look in his eyes, I can tell he's not all there. He might even be slightly crazy.

Suddenly, another voice yells, "I volunteer as well!" The voice was coming from an equally large boy, this one with black hair and eyes, in contrast to Alexander's reds. _What? There can't be 2 District 1male tributes. _The second volunteer walks up to the stage and glares at Alexander.

Angel doesn't know what to do. "Excuse me." She squeaks, and pulls out a little pocketbook. She flips through for a few minutes and then reads into the microphone: "In the event that 2 or more tributes of the same gender volunteer from the same district, the district will nominate the stronger of the pair to enter the Games. To prove which is stronger, they will fight to the death on national TV."

**Alexander Gremory: **_This is like Coal all over again._ I think, and smile at the chance to prove myself so early in the competition. A peacemaker hands me a small serrated knife, as another knife is handed to the other tribute. 2 more Gamemakers escort the mayor, Angel, and Sophia off the stage as they rope it off, creating a miniature arena right on the stage.

"Go!" Angel screams into the microphone. Immediately I charge at the boy, and he charges at me. With my knife in my right hand, I swing at his head, while catching his attack with my left. He catches my wrist as well and we are locked in a battle of muscle.

I'm 6'3" and 210 pounds. He's 5 inches shorter, but much stockier and heavily built. He has trained for this moment as well and doesn't want me to take the chance away from him. _Well too bad for you._ I think as I win the battle, twisting him, and causing him to lose his balance.

He falls to the ground but holds onto his knife. I take a stab, but he rolls out of the way and my knife buries into the wooden stage. I try to pull it out, but in my anger, I thrusted it down as far as I could, and now the hilt is deep in the wood. It's stuck.

He takes his chance and buries his knife deep into my shoulder. I look at it shocked. Then, I smile and laugh. _He's just given me a weapon._ I laugh maniacally and lunge at his defenseless body. He tries to move and my elbow hits his face, breaking his nose. The blood covers my arm. He runs to the other side of the stage holding his nose. I lick his blood from my arm, enjoying the taste of victory. _I want more._

I attack again. He expertly blocks my first attack and reverses it, punching me in the stomach. I absorb his blow with my abs, grab his head, and bring my knee to it. He falls to the ground and I pounce. It's over immediately. My knife buries deep into his neck, pointing out the other side. I raise my hands in victory. Drool runs from my mouth and I look around savagely, for more enemies to kill. _I want to kill!_

Angel returns to the stage with her hands in a defensive position in front of her. _She's scared of me._ She approaches the mic stand. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the tribute from District 1: Alexander Gremory!"

I give them a huge smile and turn to walk off the stage. _Next stop, 96__th__ Hunger Games._

**Sophia Bragniska: **We are politely escorted into the Justice Building where my parents and brother come inside. "Why didn't you volunteer!" I scream at Burke angrily.

"I'm not going to be in the same games as you! Then we can't both win!"

"I don't care! We would've made the best Career pack ever! Now I'm stuck with the giant maniac."

"I'm sorry Sophia. I couldn't do it."

I couldn't help notice the sadness in his eyes. Now he can never be in the Games. I notice sadness in my mother's eyes too. _Is she not proud of me?_

**Alexander Gremory:**

Jackson walks into the room and throws me a handkerchief, which I use to dampen the blood on my shoulder. "She's not a threat. Kill the other Careers first." I nod while examining my wound. It's deep, but nothing I can't handle.

I look at Jackson, expectantly_. I just murdered a boy in front of all of Panem. Is he going to say anything about that? No. _I was expected to win.

The Peacekeepers return to take him away. He turns back and says, "Don't disappoint me." And then he leaves me.


	2. District 2 Reapings

**District 2:**

**Vixon Veon:**

"Weakling." I leaped over the table and slapped my brother, Alyx. He stumbled backwards and fell back in his chair. I kept hitting him, in his arms and chest. "Take- that- back." I said, between hits.

My father Wesley pulled me off of him as my sister Aurora watched with a shocked look. She was Alyx's twin, but his polar opposite. She didn't harass me. She treated me with love. She was the only person in this family I could deal with.

"Behave yourself!" He scolded. "Go." He said to Alyx. "Go get dressed."

I stormed off as well to my room, where I dressed myself in a black and white checkered pattern dress, that reached my midthigh. I put the silver charm bracelet I had been wearing lately on my right wrist, and went back downstairs.

We left the house and made our way to the Reaping. This was my first year I had qualified for the reaping. I had been training in the Academy for the last several years however, and when my day came, I would volunteer and win.

The prick on my finger was painful and I winced. Alyx laughed at my pain. I looked at my dad for comfort, but he didn't give me any. Instead, he pushed me towards my area, hard. I wasn't suspecting it and fell, embarrassing myself in front of the entire district.

It was that moment when I made up my mind. I wasn't going to wait until I was 17 to volunteer. I was going to do it today. I hated my life. The only thing I had going for me in my life right now was Aurora. I'd rather be honored with entering the Games. As my trainer had always said, _the chance of taking it all far outweighs the risk._

So, when someone's name is called, I proudly volunteer. People look at me shocked, as a 12 year old, underdeveloped girl heads to the front of the stage. I smile to District 2 and find my family. My dad and brother are both shocked. Seeing their faces alone has made this worth it. But my sister is crying. She didn't know I was going to do this, and now she's heartbroken. But she will get over it, when she sees me on screen, killing. _This is my time. I'm going to enjoy the last few weeks I have left._

**Vitan Finn:**

I am ready.  
Standing outside the Justice Building, I can see the younger children being hugged by their mothers and fathers, the girls rearranging their hairstyles, and the camera crews poised and ready to film the District 2 reaping. My own mother didn't even see me off to the reaping today-she was too busy making sure that everything was ready for the visit from the Capitol- and even if she had, there is no way she'd hug me. Not that I'd want her to- I have a reputation to uphold.  
As our escort graces the stage, I tune out. I'm not interested in hearing about Capitol glory, or listening as they read out the Victors of the past Games. All I need to know is that next year, they'll be reading my name out with the others, and I'll have achieved success where my father did not. As the girl's name is read out, I watch as a young girl I know from the Academy volunteers. Vixen, I think her name is. She's pretty good, and I've done some of my training with her before, so I know she's a pretty strong contender. She's very small, only about 4'9". But I've seen her whip around a katana, she's not to be underestimated.  
Finally, the boys name is called. It's one of the 16 year olds, a boy I know by face, but I never really got to know him. Taking a deep breath, I step forwards, and everyone moves aside to let me through.  
"I volunteer as tribute!" I call, and I am gestured towards the stage. There isn't much opposition, because it has been confirmed for months that I would volunteer, and the other boys know what my mother would do if they opposed me. It was one of the advantages of having a trainer for a mother, I guess.  
As I step onto the stage, I can't help but feel excited, although I keep control. If I show my feelings, it could be seen as a sign of weakness, and I know that Vixen will be ready to stab me in the back as soon as I let my guard down. Unfortunately for her, it's not going to happen. _Bad luck, little girl._

After a few words from the escort, we're shepherded into the Justice Building. I don't understand why they think they have to do that- we're volunteers, so it's obvious that we want to do this. I sit and wait in the little room, waiting for somebody to arrive, and I'm not disappointed. My mother enters, and I'm unsurprised to see that she looks satisfied with me. No goodbyes, no heartfelt speech- she simply presses my father's ring into my hand, and tells me not to shame her. The ring surprises me- my mother usually shuns everything of my fathers, but when I examine it closer, I can see the coat of arms engraved on the metal. This isn't a token of love, it's a reminder.

_Don't let me down._


	3. District 3 Reapings

**District 3:**

**Gwyna Fairbane:**

"Wake up Gwyna. You need to get home!" Dolly is shaking me awake. I look around dizzily. I'm in the factory break room. My shift ended at 6 this morning, and I remember resting my eyes for a minute, until the rain stopped and I could walk home.

"The reaping's today Gwyna. You need to get ready."  
I stand up and gather my pack of tools, before walking outside. I pass Jace on my way out. He smiles at me and I smile back, then I look away, blushing. I hurry home and hear a disturbance from down the street. I sneak in the back door and see my dad punching a wall. His hair is disheveled and he's got blood on his hand. I sneak behind him so I won't disturb him. My mother is upstairs holding both her twins while hiding in the closet in my room.

"He came home late last night, drunk again." She told me. I could make out the swelling bruise on her cheek and she was crying. My father had a drinking problem, and too often he would hit my mother or me. I hated him for it, but my mother was too scared and poor to leave. I had been taking extra shifts in the factory to help her, since my father had recently been laid off.

I wanted to help them, but I knew the penalty for not showing up to the reaping. So I quickly gave each of them a reassuring hug, than reached past my mother into my closet and pulled out a light green dress. _Good enough._

I try to sneak back downstairs again when I notice the riot has quieted. I'm at the stairs when my father reaches around the corner and grabs me. "And where do ya think yor goin'?" he asks me drunkily. "Today's the reaping." I say manner-of-factly, refusing to look at him in his eye. His breath reeks of vodka.

"No you're not. You're staying with me precious." He gets closer and blows in my face. Instinctively, I squirm out of his grasp and try to run. He takes a swing and hits me in the cheek, knocking me down the stairs. I get up quickly and head out the door, holding my face, and not looking back.

**Flix Spark:**

I was dressed and fed early. I went to my grandmother's room and woke her up with a gentle kiss. Her eyes fluttered open and took quite awhile to focus on my face. She smiled and tried to get out of bed. I pushed her back down gently. "No Grandma. Stay here. I need to go to town but I'll be back this afternoon. I promise."

She nods and falls back against the pillow. I don't know if she understood me or not. My grandma had been diagnosed with a brain disorder nearly 5 years ago and I had moved to District 3 to take care of her. My family in District 8 seemed not to care when they heard she needed help or she would die. No one else could take care of her because my grandfather had died when I was 4 years old. So I left everyone I knew and came here, to take care of her by myself.

I was wearing my least bloodstained jeans, and my least torn shirt today. It's all I could afford, as far as nice clothes go. I grabbed my homemade fleshripper off the wall and headed out. It had rained last night, and the dirt was still moist. It was a good hour walk to the town part of District 3, so I had to leave early. I saw a small rabbit during my hike, probably coming out to enjoy the sun after the rainstorm. I attacked it, killing it, and slung the corpse over my shoulder. _So much for a clean shirt._

In town, I sold the rabbit for a silver piece. It wasn't the best price, but I took anything I could. Grandma's medicine was expensive and every coin counts. The town was still asleep. The only person on the street was a petite girl in factory working clothes. She was running, probably rushing home to get ready for the Reaping. I take a long walk around town, not excited about getting to the square. The reaping was a despicable occasion, and I wanted to put off the experience as long as I could.

**Gwyna Fairbane:**

"What's wrong with your face?" Jace is asking me. He tries touching the tender spot on my cheek and I shrink away. I'm embarrassed of what has happened to me, but at the same time, I want so much for him to caringly touch me, and try to take care of my wound.

"Was it your father? I'm going after him tonight Gwyna."

"No you can't Jace!" I scream at him. Jace is a big boy. If he needed to, he could hurt my father. But if he did, and the Peacekeepers got word of it, my brothers and I would be thrown into a community home, which would be horrible.

"She's right Jace. Better to just leave them be." Says Dolly, who's walked up behind us. Jace is shaking in anger, but he seems to agree with Dolly. He knows what would happen if I were put in a community home.

Dolly and I head off to the 14 year old section. The presentation commences, but I don't pay attention. I'm thinking about my face, my mother, my brothers. Until Dolly brings to my attention Sancta, District 3's publicist. She's about to pull a name out of the girl's bowl. Suddenly, I'm terrified. If I got picked, no one would be able to help my mother. No one would be able to support my brothers. My father would be more abusive towards them. They can't survive without me.

And eerily, I know, before the name is called out, what is written on the tiny piece of paper in her hand. "Gwyna Fairbane!"

**Flix Spark:**

The hum of the machinery that usually surrounds District 3 is eerily quiet today. It seems even the factories are paying their respects for the children whose name will be picked today, seeing as they will be walking into an almost certain death. I sign my name on the attendance pamphlet and head off to the 17 year olds division. I talk to no one and no one talks to me.

I keep my head down until the presentation of the Hunger Games video begins. We all watch as the Capitol shows us how the rebels twice defied the Capitol, and twice got shut down. The punishment: The Hunger Games we all know and hate today.

Then, they picked the first tribute: a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. _That's the girl I saw on the streets this morning._ She looks terrified, but I can see her acting brave. For her family perhaps. Next, the boys name was called.

"Flix Spark." The name echoed around the square. I look around for the male tribute when it hits me. _That's me! Impossible._ I look around bewildered. Even in my worst nightmares, I never imagine my name getting picked. I slowly walk up to the stage, looking at the other boys, begging with my eyes for one of them to take my place. No one does.

**Gwyna Fairbane:**

"It'll be ok sweetheart. You can do this. You'll be ok." Dolly is holding me as I sob on her shoulder. I've been crying ever since Dolly and Jace came in to say goodbye to me. I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't win the game. I'm smart, sure. But I've never killed anything in my life. The most survival skills I've ever received are sleeping in the streets with my brother on the days that we couldn't enter the house because of my father. I don't stand a chance against the Career boys. I sob harder.

Jace stands up from the couch and comes over to me. He grabs me by the shoulder and forces me to look into his eyes. They are heartbroken. "Gwyna listen to me." He says. "You're a smart girl. You're not out of this yet ok? Find some friends there. Run, and survive. Don't do anything stupid and when the time comes to it, kill because you will need to. Gwyna, I know it's hard, but you have to do it ok! Do it for your mother, your brothers! Gwyna, do it for me. Please." He's begging me now. I look into his eyes and see the love in them. He really cares for me and would do anything to see me come back safe and sound.

It gives me courage and I stop crying. I pick my head up and smile at him and Dolly. I will do this. I will win the Hunger Games and come back. And when I do, I will be able to support my mother and brothers, and my father will be taken away like he should have been years ago. But also, I will come back for Jace. I will tell him how I really feel.

**Flix Spark:**

No one comes to visit me so I take the time to think. _What am I going to do?_ I was scared. But not for the Games, for my grandmother. I was a well exercised, smart young man. I knew how to use a weapon and if I needed to I'm sure I could even kill someone. But I was scared for my grandmother. I was going to be gone for a long time. Someone had to take care of her or else she'd die. _The worst part is, she's expecting me back home any minute now._ I never thought I would get picked. I never worried about what would happen to her if I left.

I spent the next 20 minutes writing 2 letters. One was for my grandmother, telling her how sorry I was, how much I loved her, and how I would do everything I could to see her again. The second was for someone, anyone, that would take care of her. It had instructions on her medicine and what she was allowed to eat. I wrote down begging words on the paper, praying someone will take to heart my situation, and help her.

When the Peacekeepers came back in I hid the letters. They wouldn't let me deliver them. They led me to the train, scheduled for the Capitol. There was a small crowd to watch me and the blonde girl out. I found a woman with a small girl in her arms and a small boy holding the hem of her dress. She made eye contact with me and I saw pity in her eyes. _This is my only chance._

I flicked my hand towards her and the folded pieces of paper, weighted by the silver coin I had obtained from selling the rabbit, flew at her, hitting her midsection. She was surprised, but her son picked them up and handed them to her. She opened it and started reading. Then the Peacekeeper hit me with his gun and I was forced to march faster. I didn't make eye contact with her again. I don't know if she decided to help my grandmother or not.


	4. District 4 Reapings

**Cecilia Rivers:**

Now, as I walk to the stage, rage shaking my body, I think back to last year. I had assaulted our head Peacekeeper. I felt he was the reason Acord had been sent into the arena, and after seeing my little brother so heartlessly backstabbed on my small television, I had snapped. The Peacekeeper was at our door in minutes to laugh at our family's loss. I had grabbed a knife and thrown it at him. It had hit his stomach and I jumped at him, clawing at his face. He threw me off immediately, of course, and left.

I had never heard anything after that. I figured I would be executed, but no Peacekeepers came by our house again for weeks. It was horrible. The loss of my brother, and the expectations of the punishment coming upon me made my house a stress grenade. But they never took me away, and I didn't know why._ Now I did._

I was selected to compete in the Hunger Games. It was going to make a good story. Last year, Acord, as a 12 year old boy, had joined the Career pack and became an elite contender. His spike trap had taken 3 tributes at once. But when it came down to 3 people, he was betrayed. The girl from 1 and the boy from 5 were both alive. The girl from 1, his ally, slit his throat while he was sleeping. And now, the hero from last year's Games sister was being reaped as well.

I stared straight into the camera and glared at the Capitol. _How could they do this? How could they take both children from my parents in consecutive years? _It was evil. There was no other word for it.

My parents both cried. I had never seen my father cry, even after my brother died. He couldn't stand the fact that I was going into the Games. My mother begged with me to try my best, to come home to them. She begged me not to make the same mistake Acord had made. No Allies. No trust.

But somehow I knew, I wouldn't be allowed to survive. They wanted me dead, and this was my execution. Even if I survived to the end, like my brother, they would send mutts on me. Mutts that I couldn't escape. No. I would try my best, for my parents, but I had no chance of winning these games. The Capitol wouldn't let me come home.

**Vincent Caralous:**

I was vaguely aware of 2 things. One was the pain in my arms as the Peacekeepers dragged me to the stage. The other was the hysterical screams of my mother. The screams and the words, "Vincent Caralous!" echo in my head.

Somewhere in the crowd, my mother was crying. Next to her was my father, surely smiling proudly. He had prepared me for this well enough, even if neither of us had expected it to actually happen.

"Let's hear a round of applause for your District 4 tributes!" Our escort screamed loudly. The entire crowd cheered and I looked at my opponent. She was giving me looks, and she wouldn't shake my hand. That was fine with me. She'd be easier to kill if we didn't form some kind of connection.

The Peacekeepers ushered me into a small, decorated room. My parents came in and my mother immediately wrapped me in a giant hug. She was crying for some reason. I tried to push her off of me. This was no case for affection for her, and I pushed her away as I had my entire life. She looked hurt, of course, but she took my actions for strength and determination.

My father handed me a small, silver bracelet with the name _Caralous_ engraved in shiny gold. "Wear it." He said. "My father gave that to me when I turned 12, in the offchance that I was picked for the Games."

He talked to me for a few minutes, giving me advice for what's to come. "Introduce yourself to the tributes from 1 and 2. They'll be the strongest, so you should start with them. Show them your strengths, so they accept you as one of their own. Any time someone is hurt or in danger, leave them. Only one can survive these games and that will be you. When you have a chance, stab your allies in the back. Don't eat anything you don't make for yourself, and don't take orders from anyone. Find a lake. You'll be the best swimmer there."

I nod my head as I listen. I even start to get excited about these games. Of course, as a child I had always imagined what I would do if I was ever selected. I played a game, where I would put myself in the shoes of the District 4 males, and I almost never made the same mistakes they did. I was confident. District 4 was going to have another winner after the 96th Games.


	5. District 5 Reapings

**Much thanks to curlyguy, who has volunteered to help me write these many reapings. I think he's as dedicated to getting this story made as I am. **

**Kyulynn Asherton:**

"Kyulynn, eat your breakfast quickly, or we're going to be late!" father says sternly, sipping his juice. "You still need to get changed, so hurry!"  
I sigh and take a bite out of the bread put in front of me. I quickly finish breakfast and run to the bathroom to get my reaping outfit on, it's a beautiful golden dress which matches my hair in such a way that I look like the sun.  
"Wow, you look amazing" My two sisters, who are twins, say sweetly.  
"Why thank you frecker's, and I promise to play that game with you after the reaping." I suggest.  
"But what happens…If you get reaped" They inquire. I hate this point because my sisters are getting to the age where they understand what happens at the reaping. And I have to comfort them, and explain the fact I have a very unlikely chance of getting reaped.  
"I told you before I'm not getting reaped"  
"But how do yo-"  
"I'm not getting reaped, OK" I snap trying to push the thought aside. When they mention it, it makes me nervous.  
"Guys I'm off" I shout, sprinting for the door.  
"Young lady I thought you were going with us" My father says. I cans barely hear him because I'm already out the door and running.

**Juniper Circuit:**

"Bro, Juniper! Please wake up," A soothing male voice says above me, "Its Reaping day."  
I open my eyes, and take in my surroundings. My brother, Vincent, is sitting on the foot of my bed, fiddling with the puzzle box I designed yesterday.  
"Drop that, it's still not finished" I say, jumping out of bed and brushing my greasy black hair.  
"Yeah anyway, come downstairs. We have to go."  
"Ok" I reply, walking over to the dresser, putting on my black pin, and then pulling on my reaping outfit that used to be my brothers: a dark brown 3 piece suit.  
I'm downstairs in 5 seconds and walk into the kitchen. My family is sitting at the table in complete silence. I'm usually bombarded with questions about my school work, but not today. Today everyone seems quiet, and I completely understand how they're feeling.  
My brother's the first one to start talking. "C'mon Juniper. It's time to leave, you can eat later"  
I mumble something before leaving the house with him. It takes a few minutes before I relax my mind. I have always preferred being alone, but today my brother is a light in the dark tunnel. If he wasn't here I would surely ** myself and run off. I know it sounds pathetic, but it is true.  
"Don't worry mate" Vincent sighs taking my hand and holding it. "Everything will be ok"  
He says it in such away I ease myself and divert my mind to more important things. I'm going to be ok, I'm going to be ok.

**Kyulynn Asherton:**

When I finally get to the town square, it's already packed. I quickly sign in and join the other kids who are my age. I chat with some girls who are going on about dresses. _Ugh I hate people like that._ Then finally Mayor Terance comes on to the stage. I listen to Mayor Terance's speech. He quickly finishes and sits down while our bubbly escort, whose name I have no clue of, trots up to stage. She puts on a cheerful smile and says as usual "Ladies first!"  
She digs her hand into the girls bowl and pulls a name out.  
"Kyulynn Ashterson!"  
Dumbfounded, I stare down at the ground. I manage a smile and approach the stage, in long strides. I take my chair on stage and think about what I have to do to see my family again. I know only one person can survive, but by god I will try to win.

**Juniper Circuit:**

Going to the town square always makes me sad, because it always reminds me of death. The possibility that I could be one of the dead this year scares my very mind.  
When we get to the town square my brother hugs me and leaves. I have to approach my section and get scanned in.  
I wait a bit and stare around me as all the 'newbies' either shed a few tears or stay silent. Then our escort, who looks very intimidating, skipped up to the stage and dug her hand into the girls reaping bowl. I see a fairly young girl approach the stage. My heart goes out to her, because nobody who I know wants to be in that position.  
Then it's onto the boys. The escort digs her hand around the other glass bowl and draws a name.  
"Juniper Circuit!" she calls out. I'm in shock as I walk up to the stage.  
"Any volunteers?" she calls out. I stare at my brother who's shedding a few tears; I don't blame him for not volunteering, I mean rather me then him. "Alright, let's give it up for Juniper Circuit!" The crowd doesn't go wild; the crowd doesn't cheer. The crowd goes silent…

**Kyulynn Asherton: **

"Sis, please promise me you'll win! You can, I know it!" My twins are sobbing into my shoulder.  
"I promise" I say and kiss their cheeks. They give me one last hug and then leave the room, and my parents come in crying.  
"Kyulynn, I just want you to know that I'm sorry about this. If I could change what has happened I would. But you know I can't" My father sobs. "Take this pin and promise me you'll try your hardest."  
I nod and then they are escorted away. I hear my mother's screams and my family's cries. And I know I must come home.

**Juniper Circuit:**

My brother looked down on me sadly, and I couldn't make eye contact with him. He held out his hand and I looked at the puzzle box in his hand. "Take it with you. I don't know if they'll let you take it into the games, but it should give you something to do while you're forced to dance for those horrible people in the Capitol."  
I take it from his hand weakly. He bends down and looks me in the eye. "I'm sorry Juniper."  
I nod. I understand why he didn't volunteer for me. "Listen. You have to try your best in there. People like intelligent kids and you have the biggest brain I know. Find somewhere safe and create some traps or something. You'll get sponsors if you show that you know what you're doing. I love you Juniper. I want you to come home."  
That does it. The tears I've been holding in spill out the edges of my eyes. Vincent grabs me and holds me close. And I cry when they take him away. Luckily, no cameras were around, and I can put on an act of a confident, genius inventor when we reach the Capitol.


	6. District 6 Reapings

**Meta Knight:**

I wake up to the smell of alcohol. I walk into the kitchen and find my father smashing up a bottle of some sort of alcoholic concoction  
"Dad, what the hell do you think you're doing" I scream. The act of turning his head to look at me is too much for him, and he falls, smashing his head into the side table.  
He's always been a drunk, ever since my mother died at childbirth. He blames me, and always beats me with anything he can get his hands on. I could report him to the peacekeepers. But, even though he's a prick, he's the only flesh and blood I have left.

I leave him unconscious on the kitchen floor. But I still need to eat. I scan through the cupboards searching for something, anything. I find an opened packet of crisps. BINGO.  
I shove them down, and when I'm done I go into the garden. It's quite small, but I find it peaceful. I grab my book and start reading. I can't afford many books so I re-read my favorites.. I've read this one about 50 times, and it's still mesmerizing to me.  
Once the town bell rings 9 times, I stop reading and set off towards the square. Through the street I hear people shouting and jeering at me. I'm continuously called bad names by people my age, and nothing consolidates my mind. People don't understand me; don't know what I go through. All I want is a friend, but I'm just too shy.  
I made it to the square and I went to the 17 year old section. I didn't have any friends to stand with, so I spaced out. I could see some of the other boys sniggering, but I don't retaliate. If they only knew what I could do, they wouldn't be jeering.  
Mayor Garent walked on stage. I didn't exactly like him because he is very cocky. He went on with his stupid speech. It's not that I don't understand the hunger games, I just don't like them. They're part of our life and I'm good with that.  
Our escort then comes on with a beaming smile.  
"Welcome, welcome. To the 96th annual hunger games! As usual, ladies first…" She digs her hand into the reaping bowl and pulls out a name. I see a girl from my year, whose name I don't know, approach the stage.  
Then she moves onto the boys, and I listen intently.  
"Our male tribute this year shall be…Meta Knight."  
I stand there frozen, not being able to think probably. I just got reaped and I'm going to die. The reality of this fact gives me strength to walk onto the stage. I sit down and wait. I wait for something to happen. But nothing does.

**Eliana Corbin:**

I walked into the room calmly. For some reason, I couldn't feel tears welling up or anything. I was terrified and depressed on the inside; it just wouldn't show on the outside. I waited for my family to come. I had two amazing parents, and my sister.  
But surprisingly my best friend, Brenna, is the one to show first. Like me he's not crying but shows sorrow in his voice.  
"I'm so sorry, honestly if I was a girl I would've volunteered for you." He manages, and then breaks down in tears. It's like one domino sets off another. I begin wailing, and then my parents and sister enter and begin crying too.  
I usually come up with something clever to say but nothing comes out of my mouth. My mother is usually optimistic, but she's unusually quiet. And my sister is usually being a brat, but she's feeling my sorrow.  
"You forgot this" my sister wails, holding out my silver watch. I mouth thank you, and then everybody who loves me are escorted out of the room. I snivel and then think about my scenario. I'm going into an arena full of blood thirsty killers, I have a very little chance of survival. But I still have to try.


	7. District 7 Reapings

**Denise Valasatro:**

_I hate this. I hate this!_ These reapings were the worst part of my year. The whole getting dressed up thing, just to see someone you know and care about leave forever, is a horrible tradition.

I had been lying in bed thinking these thoughts for the last 15 minutes. But I got out of bed and went to my makeup area. I washed my face and started applying the makeup I knew would make me look the best. Then, I put on a simple white frilly dress that I knew would highlight my face and long brown hair.

I went downstairs to where my parents were eating a small plate of pancakes. They looked up to acknowledge me, but went back to their food after that. They always became upset this time of year also. "Don't be late." I told them before walking outside, picking up a small photograph off the counter before I did.

I stopped by Priya's on the way to the reapings. She would be upset at me if I left without her. Priya was my best friend. We had lived together for a while when her mother died and her father was unable to support her. She lived in my house for a year and became like my other sister.

"You look disgusting." I told her. A shocked look came over her face and she looked down at her bright yellow dress, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. I laughed, and she realized that I was kidding._ All these years and she still can't tell when I'm kidding._ I take her arm and we walk towards town.

**Moren Flitling:**

"Moren!" I hear my mother screaming from outside my room. She knocks on the door, and one of the hinges busts loose, leaving the door hanging loosely. "Get down here now." She screams through the cracks of the broken door. I hate my mother. I hate my room. I hate my life. I get out of bed and my feet get tied up in the sheets. I can't catch my balance and I fall on the floor. I smack the ground in anger and then rip the sheets off my legs.

My mother is downstairs, nursing a hangover with coffee. I grab an apple off our small fruit bowl and leave. Today could easily be the last day I ever see this house, but I don't care. The apple is rotten and tastes horrible and I throw it to the rats in the gutters outside our shack after the first bite.

**Denise Valasatro:**

The Peacekeepers are lined up on either side of the path, to shepherd the children into their respective areas. Priya and I walk politely into the 14 year old section. We had done this 2 years before, we know what we need to do. The escort this year has a greasy layer of slime running through his hair in currents. I don't know what he was trying to accomplish but it was disgusting. "Ladies and gentlemen, the fabulous 96th Hunger Games are here! Please, let's get started! Ladies first." He reaches his greasy hand into the giant crystal ball and pulls out a name. "Denise Valasatro!"

I looked at Priya in shock. Her lip quivered and I looked away. I didn't want her to make me cry. I boldly walked up to the stage. The greasy man tried to give me a hug and I pushed him away in disgust. I just sat down and looked off in the distance. _May the odds be ever in your favor Denise._

**Moren Flitling:**

"Denise Valasatro!" We clap as the small girl takes her seat on the stage. Then the greasy man dips into the boys bowl. "Moren Flitling!" He calls. I allow myself a small smile. It makes sense. My life sucks. I don't care about anything or anyone. Who better to sacrifice in the games than an emo kid who could easily kill himself tomorrow anyways?

Denise is looking at me with sorrow. But I feel more sorry for her than me. She has something she cares about. She has a reason to come home. I don't.

**Denise Valasatro:**

Priya and my parents entered my room. I was lying on the beautiful couch, staring at the ceiling, holding the picture of my brother to my chest. Tawn had left us 2 years ago to work in District 8. He died in an accident, and it had been extremely painful for my parents. Now they were going to lose their daughter too.

I let them hold me, but I didn't cry. Maybe I was stronger than I thought. Or maybe I was just in shock. The Hunger Games! I had seen these on the television in our town square for the last 14 years. It's horrible, but I always avoided thinking of myself in those children's situation. And now I was going to be competing.

"Denise, sweetheart. I love you so much. I want you to know that." My mother is crying and looking into my eyes. Strangely, no tears come. I smile at her and say, genuinely, "It's ok mother. You don't have to worry. You'll see me again."

She sobs harder and rests her head on my shoulder. My father is looking at me with pity. _Do neither of them think I can win? Am I the only one with faith in myself?_

**Moren Flitling:**

Nobody comes to visit me. I don't expect anyone. That's the price of having no friends, no one to love you. I spend my time biting my nails, enjoying the pain when my fingers bleed. These games will not last long for me. If I don't die in the bloodbath, I'll make easy pickings for the Careers later. I smile to myself. _This is what you deserve Moren._ _No one loves you, and no one will care when you die._


	8. District 8 Reapings

**There is a forum called 96****th**** Interactive Hunger Games. If you would like to build an alliance, get with your people and let me know, so I can create a section for you. This is where strategy is discussed, and smack talk is given to other alliances. There are 2 healthy alliances right now. I encourage you to check it out. Subscribers definitely get brownie points with the author. ;) Now onto the District 8 reapings:**

**Jorlin Mathews:**

"What would you do to your house if you won?" My twin sister, Jorlinda was still pestering me.

"I'd just have servants take care of me night and day. They'd serve me breakfast in bed. I'd want a big, white, soft bed. And 7 wives. One woman to fill my bed every night of the week." I smiled at the thought of the girls that would come flocking to be mine if I ever won the games.

"That's disgusting Jorlin."

"I'm a man. That's what I want." I laugh and walk away, leaving her with a repulsed look on her face. In reality, I would never want any of that. The only way to get a house on Victory Lane is to win the Hunger Games. Winning the Games entails killing, and that's something that I could never do.

I was asked to kill a spider by my sister once, and I couldn't. there was a stray cat in our house eating our small amounts of food, and instead of shooing it off, I adopted it. Now Snoozles is a part of our family. If someone asked me to kill another human being, I wouldn't be able to. I wouldn't.

Our mayor finished his speech and our escort clunks up to the stage. He has a wooden leg and an eyepatch. His name is Sledge. He's rude, and won the games 30 years ago by being a ruthless killer. When he was shot in the eye with an arrow by another tribute, he reportedely pulled it out and ate it, then killed the kid with his own arrow. He hates his job, but does it because the Capitol will kill his family if he doesn't do what they want. He's a slave.

He quickly reaches into the girls bowl and grabs the first name he can find. Then he approaches the microphone and opens his yellow mouth…

**Sage Moren:**

"Sage Moren!" he says gruffly. That name, it sounds familiar. Do I know this girl named Sage? Someone pushes me in the back, hard, sending me out of the line and onto the street. _Hey. Unnecessary, why would you do that?_ I think. When I look back at the crowd I see everyone looking at me with faces of sorrow and pity. That's when it hits me. _I'm Sage Moren._

A scream escapes my lips and I turn to run. But the Peacekeepers are already on me. 2 of them pick me up and after a few seconds of resistance, I give in and allow myself to be dragged to the stage. They bring me to Sledge, but he ushers them to the seats in the back. They put me down and stand on each side of me, to watch me.

_The Hunger Games? Why me?_ I'm small, and weak. I'm not smart, I don't have any survival skills, and I don't have any social attributes. What can I do? Sledge calls another name: Jorlin Mathews. I recognize the boy. He's a year younger than me, but attends my school. He has as much of a chance winning these Games as I do: none.

As the closing ceremony begins I stare into the horizon, trying to think of a happy memory. Nothing comes to mind.

**Jorlin Mathews:**

The room is beautiful. Mahogany tables, velvet couches, real electric appliances. I've never seen so many nice things before. But now is no time to admire them. My mother and sister rush into the room and make straight for me. My mother grabs me in a hug and immediately starts shaking in sobs.

She cries for a few minutes and whispers in my ear, "I love you." "You can do it." "It's going to be ok."

"Mom, let him go." Jorlinda tells her. She lets me go and Jorlinda sits by me and drops something on my lap.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Open it silly." She says. It's a piece of paper folded a few times. Inside is my mother's wedding ring. I smile.

"Thanks." I give them both a hug as the Peacekeepers come to take them away. I don't expect to ever see either of them again.

**Sage Moren:**

My mother and father enter somberly. They sit by me on the couch and each of them grab one of my hands. No one says anything. They don't try to say that they'll see me soon, or give me any advice about the strategies of the Games. They just sit with me, enjoying my company before they have to leave. And all too soon, they do.

The Peacekeepers make them leave and soon enough, they come for me too. I pass Jorlin outside, but I ignore him. There's no need to create another relationship before my world ends. When we enter the train, I head straight for my room. I lie down on the bed and I bawl my eyes out. _Why me?_


	9. District 9 Reapings

**Special thanks to Franki09, who wrote Magnus's reaping.**

**Sydney Parke:**

I wake up with a soft groan and massage my back. The ground I've been sleeping on for the last month hasn't gotten any comfier, and the furskin I've been using as a pillow doesn't smell any nicer either. But I pull myself up and make myself get ready for the day. Today is a very important day. It's the day of the reaping.

I walk outside to the river, where I take time to wash my hair and face. _Gotta look good for the Capitol._ There's a short black dress hanging on a clothesline near the house. My mother had set this out the night before. My parents were very protective of me. Ever since my brother, Barron, died in the Games, I was the only thing that was important to them. They rarely let me go anywhere on my own, in fear something might happen to me. But I still liked to do stuff on my own.

I went inside and grabbed a small pail, which I would use to gather breakfast. The air outside is chilly and a small layer of fog has begun to find its way into our district. There are more peackeepers than usual. They probably brought in extra men to make sure the Reapings go smoothly this time. Last year, a young girl tried to run. She made it to the fence, but had nowhere to go after that and was brought back.

There's a nice patch of dandelions down near the river and I make my way over to them. Then, one by one, I pull the dandelions by their roots and fill my bucket. The sun is starting to rise and some older children are coming outside now, so I hurry back to my house. My mother is there waiting for me with a scared look.

"Don't ever leave the house without telling us again!" She screamed at me.

"I just went to get breakfast." I say sweetly.

"You can't run off on us! Especially not on a day like this!" I apologize and hand her the bucket of dandelions. She's still upset with me, but she gets to work plucking the flower petals for a salad, and boiling the stems for a tea. My father comes downstairs and my mother hands him a mug of dandelion tea. He drinks it, a refreshed look on his face.

When I'm ready to leave for the Reapings, my mother grabs my hand and escorts me to the town square, with my father behind us. I sign in with the other 14 year olds and head off to my area. My mother blows me a kiss before I leave.

Our escort comes on stage. She's a young lady with bleach blonde hair and very orange skin. When she talks, her mouth seems to spray some kind of blue light into the air. Her name is Mimi Schpitz. Mimi gives us the speech of how entering the Games is 'such an honor'. I laugh at her naivety. _The games are a death sentence._

She literally skips over to the girls reaping ball and plunges her orange hand into it. "Our lucky winner is Sydney Parke!" _No! _I walk up to the stage, where Mimi is waiting for me. "Congratulations" she says. As she talks, the blue gas escapes her mouth and hits me. It smells like death.

I fall down on the stage and start crying unbearably. She seems to be in shock. I try to stop myself, but I can't. The Peacekeepers pick me up and carry me off the stage to a small room.

My parents enter and I run into their arms. They are crying as well. Ever since Barron lost the Games, they had been trying their hardest to keep me safe. But no parents can keep their children safe from the Capitol. For countless minutes I allow them to hold me as we all cry. Then the peacekeepers come to take them away and I scream, but they ignore me.

I fall back onto the couch, trying to contain my shaking body. _I hate the Capitol._

**Magnus Doe:**

No. It- it couldn't be. I simply refused it. This was a dream. A nightmare. It's the night before the Reaping, and I'm in my bed, having a bad dream. It has to be. This can't be real. It can't be.  
No, this was real. One hundred percent real, it was happening and that voice, that hauntingly perfect voice that filled the air with a horrible, horrible silence was filling the air at that very second. My name had been picked. Magnus Doe. Me. I had been picked. I had been reaped.  
I was going to the Hunger Games. It was inevitable. I was from District 11 and no-one ever volunteered here. Ever. It simply doesn't happen. So unless someone miraculously steps up for the first time in years, which was not going to happen, I would be meeting my death in the Games. That much was obvious. I may be a little strong and alright with a scythe from working the fields, but I was from 9 and everyone knew that no-one won from 9. If someone did, it only occurred around every 20 years. What would make me special? Nothing. My dad, maybe. Digmire Doe, my father, would want me to win. He would make sure I got as far as I could. If I did, he wouldn't be proud. Not of me, anyway. He would only be proud that he has a bigger, better house than everyone else and more money.  
Why would anyone want to win if that's all that they get? A horrible, boastful dad who couldn't care less about the fact that you're alive and the rest of the world hating you because you killed their children. I didn't want to win if that's all I got. Other tributes, they would have people that cared about them. A loving family. A lover. Friends. I had none. I couldn't kill them because of that. Heck, I couldn't even kill them if I wanted to. I'm the dark, serious brooding type of seventeen year old, and have never had a friend in my life. My dad would probably scare them away if I got one anyway. He had become so strict and depressed since my mother died in an accident involving one of the Tracker-Jacker nests that are lying all around here in District 9.  
I wasn't going to win. The name that had just been called out was my death sentence, but I didn't mind. It's not like I had much of a life before. I grit my teeth and clenched my fists. I felt thousands of pairs of eyes settle on me, boring into me with relief and pity. I had just been given a death omen, so there was no point in crying about it. I started my trek up to the stage, where the ridiculous escort was stood smiling down at me, holding out a manicured hand. I didn't take it, but kept my cool as I stepped up onto the stage and saw my face projected onto the screens. Dark, brown curly hair. Intense brown eyes. Dark skin. The expression on my face didn't paint me as the kind of guy who you'd want to make friends with.  
I was stood there with the other tribute, a pretty girl called Sydney Parke, as the crowds stared up at us sadly as if they were already deciding the flowers for our coffins. Then they clapped, slow, steady clapping that sounded more like a funeral march than a cheer. To be honest, it was. We then left the eyes of the District and into the Justice Building, shut into our own rooms and left there with the door locked. I plopped down onto the plump, leather chair and let my fingers slide over the soft fabric.  
I was going to hold it in, but I couldn't. I collapsed onto the floor, holding onto the arm of the chair like I was drowning and covering my eyes with my other hand, weeping all over my fingers. My shoulders heaved with great racking sobs, my throat slowly drying up from my wails. Then I was interrupted when the door opened and closed gently and there were the soft footsteps of someone gently padding across the spongy carpet.  
I paused, and slowly looked up. My father was there, looking down on me emotionlessly like he did every day. His face was hard, and it was almost as if he didn't care I was going to die. He probably didn't, actually. After that, he knelt down so we were level. His rough, blistered hands gripped my arms tightly and he pulled me up. I allowed a whimper to escape my lips.  
Then he spoke, his voice like the rumbling of an earthquake. His gaze bore into mine, and I could feel the strength in his hands as he held my shoulders. He was a tall man, tall and thin yet strongly built from working in the fields, with short, neat grey hair and a great big bushy moustache sprouting from his brown, dark skinned face. "Listen, son," he said.  
I whimpered again and lowered my gaze. I couldn't bear to look at him. He cleared his throat. "Son," he repeated, causing me to look upwards. "You have got potential."  
'No I haven't,' I wanted to say, but my throat was too dry to make any noise. "I know I haven't been much of a good father since your mother," his voice caught, "-passed on. But I want you to know that I'll be watching. You've got the potential to get far, Magnus. The potential to win."  
It was just what I was expecting. I would get killed in the bloodbath, I know I would. But my father didn't sound sad. He sounded firm, pressurizing. His eyes were stern as they stared thoughtfully into mine. "You probably think that you're going to die, don't you?" he said, almost nonchalantly, as he sat down onto the chair. I clenched my fists and brushed a tear off my cheek, trying to keep my cool in front of this despicable man. I may seem like I'm being unfair, but I'm not.  
But I just nodded, not daring to speak. "You're not. You won't give up." He rose again, glaring at me. He was giving me an order, I could tell he was. The fire that burned in his eyes was scary, and I flinched. "You want to give up. You're going to let yourself die in that first day. And as your father, I have authority over you. And I am ordering you, not to give up."  
There was something in his voice, something I couldn't place. Trust? Faith? Probably not. It sounded like something other than anger though... "When you get in that arena, you will fight. You will think about your district. And you will get as far as you can, and you will listen to your mentor, and you will train. Promise me this, son. You have more than yourself to think about."  
He looked at me expectantly. I wanted to speak but I couldn't. My mouth shaped the word 'yes' weakly and I nodded, but it wasn't enough for my father. "Promise it, son!" he barked, and I winced, shaking.  
"Yes!" I said, my voice a couple of octaves higher. "Yes, I promise, I swear, just..." Then my voice broke off into whimpers and my father retracted roughly, me leaving trembling as I collapsed into the seat. Before I could register anything else he had pulled me back up and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace, but he had pulled away and was walking towards the door before he could squeeze the life out of me.  
Just before he left, he turned to me. "Make me proud, son."  
And then the door had clicked shut and he was gone.


	10. District 10 Reapings

**Sorry this took so long. Finals just ended for me so now I can write! Thanks to GoldenFeatherKyru, who wrote Paulo Santi's reapings. Sorry for anyone that lost my old story, 96****th**** Interactive Hunger Games. It was shut down for being "interactive". So I took that out of the title, and took the list out of the first chapter. Otherwise, this story is exactly the same, and the rules haven't changed at all. I'll still be talking to you about your characters. Thanks for your patience.**

**Kenzah Yards:**

The manager was coming around, banging our beds with his cane and screaming at the children that didn't immediately pop up. The orphanage was a horrible place to live, but when my mother and father died 5 years ago, my 6 younger siblings and myself were forced to enter.

My 8 year old sister, Briana, found me quickly to give me a good morning hug. "Morning Princess." I said to her. But I could tell by the look in her face something was wrong. Then I remembered: today was Reaping day. And at 17 years old, the chances of me getting picked have never been higher.

I take her to the bathroom where I comb her shoulder length tangled brown hair. It doesn't go anywhere however and I soon give up. Downstairs, all the orphanage children are piling around the breakfast table. There seems to be oatmeal and cut up apples. A good day.

After a meager breakfast, I walk upstairs to get showered and dressed for the reaping. _We have to look good for the capitol._ The water is cold, but it's been a week since my last bath, so I enjoy it. I dress myself in a white button up shirt and black pants, the best outfit I have.

I looked at the time. It was almost 10. I quickly gathered Luke and Bradley, my two younger brothers who were old enough for the reapings. The smaller children would be watched by the handlers, so I didn' t have to worry. We started walking towards town.

**Arin Coelho:**  
"Another year, another reaping. Another two sent from ten to die. I mean come on, let's face it- we've had two victors in the past forty years, and the last one killed herself after her first turn at Mentoring."  
You know how sometimes, when you don't want to think about something, everyone around you keeps bringing it up? This was one of those times. I was doing so well till Paulo brought it up. We hadn't seen each other in about a month- one of the perks of being a shepherd is there's always news whenever you meet up with someone- so we started talking with the basics of business- the health of our flocks, the state of the western fields, and the predators we ran into- mostly packs of wild dogs. But no, we couldn't keep talking business. He just had to bring up the Games.  
"Quit your whinin', Paulo," I said. "Unless you're gonna volunteer an' leave me your flock for when you kick the bucket, I don't wanna hear about it. Why're you so grim today?"  
"I've got a feeling," he replied. "Anyways, old man Verti's not that far from turning senile and little Jay left her mind back in that arena- we're gonna need a Victor, gonna need their spoils if we're ever going to have a chance at getting back on our feet. You know as well as I do what that fire did to our district."  
We both fell quiet. Everyone in our district knew about the fire four years ago- it ran through half of our District before the Capitol finally got it under control. Of course, the Capitol rebuilt the town square and just enough of the surroundings that when it came time for the next games, no one would know what happened. Heck, we were thankful for their help- until we saw the pyro-mutts in those Games. It turns out that one or two of them escaped their "special breeding area" when the Gamemakers had ramped up production for the Games, and had found their way to District 10. Oops.  
Everyone lost someone that night; I lost my mom and sister, Paulo lost his whole family and got severe burns up both of his arms from trying to lift up part of his house after it collapsed, trying to save his brother. He couldn't get medical help and came to me to heal him. I tried my best, but I'm no Capitol healer. There are still black and blue stains from where his veins didn't heal right on his arms. The Peackeepers did a good job of getting the town under control after the weeks of flaming terror. It helps to know that any talk of the fire was punishable by death…

"Don't talk about it! C'mon, let's get ready for the reaping." We get dressed but Paulo is in a foul mood. He doesn't like the Reaping days anymore than I do and after losing close to a quarter of our children within the Games age limit, the chances of either of us getting picked are fairly high.

The square was packed by the time Paulo and I arrived. We signed in, but avoided the circle of crying children, instead choosing to take a place on a grassy patch at the end of the pen. The reapings were about to begin…

**Kenzah Yards:**

A fat man with obvious surgery stomps up the stage and doesn't say a word into the microphone. He reaches into the girls jar and pulls out a name quickly. "Kenzah Yards!" he looks around expectantly. Shocked, I step forward. The other girls make room for me and shoot me glances of pity as I slowly make my way to the stage.

It's completely silent. Surrounded by thousands of people, I've never felt so alone. As soon as my foot touches the stage, the man reaches into the boys bowl and pulls out another name. A shepherd boy named Paulo approaches the platform, his bell from his staff ringing with each step. I step forward to shake his hand. He gives me a reassuring smile. He doesn't seem worried. Perhaps he thinks he can win. Perhaps it hasn't hit him yet. Or perhaps he's accepted his fate. We are both going to die in a few weeks time. The sooner we acknowledged that, the better.

**Arin Coelho:**  
"Kenzah Yards!" Shouted the fat man who's supposed to be our escort this year, holding a slip of paper in the air.  
One good thing about being a shepherd is that almost nobody in town gives you a second glance- they all assume that you're too old to be reaped, even if only by a day or two. So Paulo and I were standing on a hill just outside of the town square, a place that gave us an amazing view of the Reaping. We watched as a girl from the 17s section made her way up to the podium. The girl was obviously shocked, but had a determined look on her face.  
Now I knew the odds of my name being drawn from the reaping bowl were small- I overheard one of the gamblers saying that a sixteen year old with one tessera per year had odds of about twenty thousand to one against being picked- but every year, I joined in with all the other boys in the District; crossing my fingers, squeezing my eyes closed and silently hoping for someone, anyone else to be reaped.  
"And now for the male tribute!"The fat man called out, raising his log of an arm high into the air, then plunging his sausage-sized fingers into the bowl. I shut my eyes like at least a quarter of the other kids and started mumbling. Not me, not me, oh gods please not me.  
"Paulo Santi!" cried the fat man, holding another sheet of paper aloft.  
_Not me! Not me! Not_- PAULO!  
I turned towards him, but his face was expressionless. "Paulo, don't, I'll-" was all I got out before the wind was knocked out of me. Paulo crouched down next to me and muttered low and quickly into my ear. "Arin, I need you to remember to do three things. First, when the people come around to ask questions, tell them about my family dying in a fire. Second, until I come back, treat my flock like it were yours. Third, if I don't come back, I buried my family by Tooth hill. Could you… visit their graves for me?"  
Before I could answer, Paulo pulled his staff out of my gut and started walking towards the stage, the bell on the tip of his staff ringing carelessly each time his staff touched the ground, and somewhere, I knew that this would be the last time I would see him alive.


	11. District 11 Reapings

**An easy one for me! Both Mynameisn'timportant4 and eskimorock wrote their characters reapings. Which means that I will write District 12's, and we can get started. **

**Emma Lee:**

Reaping day is always the worst day of the year. Ever since I was old enough to be chosen, I've had to sign up for tesserae, and I know that the odds definitely are not in my favor. I don't have a choice really, it has to be done if my brother is to live. I can see him from where I stand now, with my father. I hope that Tomas is too young to understand this. Ebony, who stands next to me, holds my hand as if she knows what I'm thinking. Or maybe she's just worried, I don't know. She's in this thing as many times as I am, after all.  
As the escort walks onto the stage, I try to pay attention, but it washes over my head. I don't even realize what is happening until she reaches into the girl's bowl, and Ebony squeezes my hand even tighter. _It won't be us_, I think. I hope.  
"Emma Lee"  
Well damn. I stand frozen in the crowd as everyone moves away from me, with just Ebony standing beside me. She's saying something I can't understand, because all I can see through the crowd is my father, staring at me in fear, and my little brother standing by his side. Somebody shoves me in the back from behind and I stumble towards the stage in a daze. One foot forwards. Now the other.  
Finally I make it, and I think the escort is congratulating me, but I can't listen to her. She'd love to watch me die, the same as all of the other monsters in the Capitol. I don't even notice the boy who is chosen, and I probably won't know him anyway- Ebony is my only friend here. The peacekeeper takes hold of my arm, and I can recognize him easily- it's my sister's husband. The one who punished me for the food. Wrenching my arm from his grasp, I stumble through the doors.  
As soon as visitors are allowed, Ebony comes crashing through the doors into my room. She cries into my shoulder, tells me I'm clever, that I can survive, but I know she's lying. She knows as well as I do that berries aren't going to win you the Games, not in a million years. I allow her to leave, and although I'm aware I'll probably never see her again, I can't take it in. I need to see my father.  
As he enters the room, I stop. He has somehow managed to run all the way back to our house with Tomas and get my mother for one last goodbye. She was too ill to make it to the reaping, and was given a pardon by the peacekeepers. It must have cost her so much energy to get here. They tell me they love me, and that I'll be fine. As they go to leave, my father pulls a length of ribbon from his pocket, pressing it into my hand.  
"I saved up and bought it for your birthday, but it makes more sense for you to have it now. Tomas chose the fabric for me." Tomas, upon hearing his name, gives me a toothy grin, and I suddenly realize that I have to make it home for him. It's the spirit I need to make it through.

**Kyle Zhan:**

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh! I can't believe it's reaping day already!" My sister ,Isabella, said.

"I know! Also I can't believe it's only one month until Vivian's big day!" My brother Jeremiah said. He was talking about my sister Vivian's wedding. Her boyfriend David popped the question 9 months ago.

"David better be good to her. She _is_ our sister." I said

"And if he's not, we can always use our skills on him" Isabella said with a devilish grin. She was talking about how after school on weekdays how Vivian teaches us how to fight like a career in fear we get reaped.

"Wake up tripies(Lovely nickname right?)!" Vivian said. She calls us tripies because Jeremiah and Isabella and I are triplets.

"We're awake." Isabella said.

"Well hurry up. At this rate we'll be at the square by my wedding!" she said. Jeremiah got mad so he threw his pillow with perfect aim while Isabella and I followed suit. Vivian was bombarded with pillows.

"Hurry up!" She said while throwing pillows at us. After we all got cleaned up we headed down. My mom, Selena, made waffles for us. I get strawberry, Isabella gets blueberry and Jeremiah gets chocolate.

My dad Andrew walks in to the room and says "Jeremiah if you get reaped practice your knife throwing skills I told you to take pointers from Isabella and Kyle." Isabella and I snicker at Jeremiah.

"You too missy. Work on your silence because you are loud!" My dad said to Isabella while doing his best impression of a T-rex stumbling through a forest. Jeremiah and I crack up.

"Don't think I forgot about you Kyle!" My dad said. "Lovely" I thought in my head.

"You trust people too much. You're probably going to make an alliance which is good, but not a big one because you never know who's going to stab your back ok?" he said. Then he said that it was time to get dressed. Jeremiah wore a red button-up shirt and black pants with a black tie and brown leather shoes. I wore the same thing except instead of a red button-up I wore a blue one. Isabella wore a white blouse with a black skirt and some flats.

As our family went to the square we sort of split up. My sister found David and went with my parents somewhere else. Me, Isabella and Jeremiah went to register. Our escort made her way up to the stage. The usual mumbo-jumbo about how the rebels got taken care of twice. I heard that another revolution is arriving because there are still rebels in District 13 and that the rebel leaders from the last rebellion are still alive and were not executed. When it's done our escort says" Ladies first!" She picked a piece of paper out of the bin. She read the name "Emma Lee!" I have no idea who that is as she walks up the stage nervously. As she's done walking up she approaches the boy's bin. "Kyle Zhan!" she says. I was looking for that person to come up. Then in surprise I realize it's me. I walk up with begging eyes for someone to volunteer but no one does. No one ever does.

"Come, you two shake hands." Our escort says. We walk to the justice building when my whole family and David come into the room. I can't believe they got past the peacekeeper. They talk about my strategy and stuff but I wasn't paying attention and I could utter was "Yes."

Then Vivian said to me "Take this key so when you win you can come home."

Then with eyes filled with determination I said "Don't worry, I will come home."


	12. District 12 Reapings

**Sea Jackson wrote her own reaping. At this point, the reapings are done. I'll contact you because I want to get all the Capitol events into 1 chapter for each character. Then there will be a quick page reminding people of alliances and whatnot, then the actual games will begin. You're still in charge of your character so I'm sorry for the people not interested in this story anymore because it took so long and you might not want to be as cooperative as you were when you signed up for this. That's fine, but I'd really appreciate input. It will make the story better. Until then, Happy Hunger Games, and congratulations to our fantastic 24 tributes for these 96****th**** Games!**

**Sea Jackson:**

Today's the day everyone is regretting. Reaping day. And how does my day start? It starts with my daily beatings from the Peacekeepers. My dad was killed by the Capitol for a crime he apparently committed, and I was accused of helping him. This is my punishment. Well they never really actually said if they killed him, but that's just what I believe. Right now I'm being thrown around like a ragdoll in front of the whole of District 12. I spot my friends Mallory, Rebekah, Anna, and Elizabeth in the front of the crowd of people, watching in horror. This is an everyday occurrence now, so I've grown used to the stares.  
"You're done for now, but we'll continue after Reaping if you're name isn't picked," one of the Peacekeepers smirk. Then he shoves me in the direction of my run-down house so that I can get dressed. I glance behind me and see my friends running towards me.  
"How can you put up with that everyday?" Mallory asks me.  
"You get used to it after a while," I shrug.  
"What did you do to earn such punishment?" Rebekah asks.  
"I did absolutely nothing!" I yell in frustration, "Now let's go before I get in more trouble by the Peacekeepers." So we walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to my house.  
"Mother, I'm home," I call when I walk inside, "not that you care."  
"Go get your butt dressed Sea," Elizabeth scolds while pointing towards the staircase, "We'll meet you there."  
"Yes ma'am," I mock solute. I went into my room and slipped on a plain blue dress and some blue flats. I threw my hair up into a messy ponytail before running downstairs and out the door. I had to run to the square so we wouldn't be late.

I got signed in and made my way over to the 13 year old section and stood by my friends. I zoned out the speech about the history of Panem, the rebellions, and the power of the Capitol.  
"Welcome to the 96th Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" the escort's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.  
"Onto the ladies," our escort says. I wonder who that would be, I thought. She slowly reaches into the bowl and pulls out the first slip she touches.  
"And our female tribute for this year's games is Sea Jackson!" She yells with a lot of enthusiasm. I froze. Then a scream filled the air, and I realized that I was the one who was screaming. Peacekeepers came and dragged me onto the stage. I was shaking, this can't be happening to me! Then our escort looked at me and said something shocking.  
"Now, we have a very special video for you my dear." Then the video started and I was shocked out of my mind. There in the flesh sat my dad.  
"D-daddy?" I all but shout.  
"Sea?" he calls back hoarsely. I felt all eyes turn from me onto the screen as I stepped closer to the screen. His sea-green eyes land on mine and a lop-sided grin spreads across his face, which I can't help but return. Then President Snow walks into view and my smile fades.  
"For commiting your crime, we decided to punish not only you, but your loved ones as well," he says coldly. That evil little snake! That's when I noticed the gun pointed at my dad head.  
"Don't hurt him!" I scream. A Peacekeeper comes up and slaps me hard across the face. President Snow just gives me a fake sympathetic smile. Then the trigger's pulled and the connection is cut. I stare in shock at the now blank screen. I don't know when it happened, but next thing I knew I was lying on the ground crying my eyes out. I've just witnessed my dad's death, and now I'm being sent to mine.

**Xavier Stardon:**

Reb and I made our way to the town square. He was my 17 year old brother. We had a love-hate relationship. Even now, as I walked in front of him, he was kicking the bottom of my moccasins to make walking seem awkward. I turned on him sharply but he moved out of the way before I could grab him. He sprinted ahead of me and I let him go. Today was Reaping Day. I wasn't interested in fooling around.

The square was busy. Well, as busy as it gets here in lonely old District 12. We pass children we know. _Whose going to get chosen this year? Is it one of the 12-year old girls, in a corner over there crying together. Jom, the 15 year old boy who seems to be allergic to everything, including the sun? Or perhaps Tray, the crippled girl._ Whoever it was, they would die. No one had won since 22 years ago, when Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark both managed to exit the arena together. District 12 doesn't produce winners.

I looked forward at the sound of my voice. Reb was holding a bleeding finger in his mouth and ushering me forwards. The lady behind the desk is waiting for me. I walk forwards and hold out my finger. She slices it with a pocketknife and presses my bleeding finger in a machine. The machine processes the blood, and spits out a picture of me on the screen. She looks at it and then at me. Then she nods and says, "Next!"

The escort wastes no time before putting her hand in the bowl and pulling out a girls name. "Sea Jackson!" I hear screaming from the girls section and I look away. It's never fun to watch a crier. A video catches my attention onscreen. A man is tied up to a chair. Then the president walks onscreen with a gun. Again, I look away. There is no gunshot, but by the gasps of the crowd, I'm guessing he was killed.

The escort smiles to the crowd and says, "Everything is under control. Let's move on shall we?" She reaches into the boys bowl and pulls out the topmost name. Into the microphone she announces, "Xavier Stardon!"

The world stops as my name processes in my head. _Me? Me really? How can it be me?_

A Peacekeeper grabs my arm and pulls me to the stage. I walk cooperatively. I'm in such shock, I don't even realize the steps until I hit them. My moccasins offer little protection against the hard wood, and my stubbed toe starts burning. But I act strong, and make my way to the stage. The woman smiles at me, and I sit down in a chair near the back of the stage. Reb catches my eye in the crowd. A tear falls from his eye. I've never seen my brother cry before. It's hard not to cry myself.


	13. Finalized Tribute List

**This is the final tribute list. No more will be accepted. Thanks to all that have submitted!**

**This is a quick review. All reaping are finished so if you ever want to know what District a particular character is from, this is the place. It includes the district, sex, name, age, and name of the person who submitted them. I'm also including their status in the Games: Whether they're alive or dead, which of the 5 general locations they're in, and who their allies are.**

**Each character got get his/her own reaping. This was the most detailed introduction on your character anyone will get in this story! Sorry if the characters don't have enough background, but I wanted to start the Games. Let me know if you want a private section of your character, and I'll write it up.**

**A forum has been created by Flufflover. If you are interested in being in an alliance, take a look. It has the same name as this story. Thanks**

**Please read and review! You don't know how much a good review means to me.**

**And now it starts. Ladies and Gentlemen, the tributes of the 96th Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor**

District 1:

Boy: Alexander Gremory (Flufflover) 17 years Status: Active Allies: Sophia, Vixen, Flix, Location: Cornucopia

Girl: Sophia Bragniska (Little miss innocent liar) 17 years Status: Active Allies: Alexander, Vixen, Flix Location: Cornucopia

District 2:

Boy: Vitan Finn(eskimorock) 18 years Status: Deceased Allies: Sophia, Alexander, Vixen, Flix, Vincent Location: Crushed by Emma's boulder trap

Girl: Vixen Veon (incubiis) 12 years Status: Active Allies: Sophia, Alexander, Flix, Location: Cornucopia

District 3:

Boy: Flix Spark(curly guy) 17 years Status: Active Allies: Sophia, Alexander, Vixen, Location: Cornucopia

Girl: Gwyna Fairbane (PrincessScissors) 14 years Status: Active Allies: Jorlin Location: Abandoned City

District 4:

Boy: Vincent Caralous(EmmaRizCool) 16 years Status: Deceased Allies: Sophia, Alexander, Vixen, Vitan, Flix Location: Cornocupia

Girl: Cecilia Rivers (KiraMizu08) 15 years Status: Deceased Allies: Kyulynn Location: Underground, burned by lava

District 5:

Boy: Juniper Circuit(ThornyRoseIsTrue) 12 years Status: Active Allies: Denise, Sydney, Kyle, Sea Location: Forest

Girl: Kyulynn Ashterson (drinkthatliquorstore) 14 years Status: Deceased Allies: Cecilia Location: Underground, burned by lava

District 6:

Boy: Mace Snave(BoyOnFireRockz) 15 years Status: Deceased Allies: None Location: On the mountain in pieces from landmine

Girl: Eliana Corbin (cottoncandychoctop) 17 years Status: Active Allies: None Location: Plains

District 7:

Boy: Moren Flitling (Lulu347) 15 years Status: Deceased Allies: None Location: Headless on mountain, courtesy of Vitan and Sophia

Girl: Denise Valasatro(Domestic-Angel) 14 years Status: Active Allies: Juniper, Sydney, Kyle, Sea Location: Forest

District 8:

Boy: Jorlin Mathews(Lulu347) 15 years Status: Deceased Allies: Gwyna, Location: Blood sucked in abandoned City

Girl: Sage Moren (HighOffOfSouthPark) 16 years Status: Deceased Allies: None Location: Killed on Mountainside by Vixen

District 9:

Boy: Magnus Doe(Franki09) 17 years  
Status: Active Allies: None Location: Mountains

Girl: Sydney Parke (EmmaRizCool) 14 years Status: Active Allies: Juniper, Denise, Kyle, Sea Location: Forest

District 10:

Boy: Paulo Santi (GoldenfeatherKyru) 17 years Status: Active Allies: Emma Location: Cornucopia

Girl: Kenzah Yards (twinnesstar) 17 years Status: Active Allies: Xavier Location: Mountains

District 11:

Boy: Kyle Zhan (My name is not important 4) 14 years Status: Active Allies: Juniper, Denise, Sydney, Sea Location: Forest

Girl: Emma Lee(eskimorock) 16 years Status: Active Allies: Paolo Location: Mountains

District 12:

Boy: Xavier Stardon(chunkymon72) 16 years Status: Active Allies: Kenzah Location: Mountains

Girl: Sea Jackson (IAmNobodyFool) 13 years Status: Active Allies: Juniper, Denise, Sydney, Kyle Location: Forest


	14. District 1 Capitol Activities

**District 1's Capitol Activities**

**Sophia Bragniska: **The train ride was amazing. It wasn't very long, because we're from District 1, but I still enjoyed it. I was still on a thrill trip from the volunteering. I was eating the best omelet in the world when Alexander walked in and sat across from me. We avoided eye contact for 10 minutes and then he muttered, "What can you do".

"Anything you want sweetheart." He didn't like that, and he lunged at me across the table. I avoided his punch and rolled onto the table, grabbing the knife mid roll and landing on his back, with the knife to his neck. He laughed. "Alright. That'll do."

I laughed and got off. "We're gonna be good allies. I saw your kill today. This is going to be fun." He nods, and I start laughing quietly, then louder, until my crazy laugh echoes around the traincar.

The chariot ride was exciting. I wore a tight blue-green dress with sapphires. The crowd loved me as I blew kisses to everyone. The interview was going splendid until Caesar asked about my little brother. I snapped at him that his time would come, and then I recollected myself and continued to charm. Finally, when he asked me what I wanted from the games, I winked at him and said "I wanna see the Arena covered in blood." He looked at me surprised and then held my hand up to the crowd and said "Ladies and Gentlemen, Sophia Bragniska!"

The training arena was just practice for me and Alexander, who were already amazing with everything here. I tried impressing a few of the cute boys with my knife throwing. One day, I slept in and came to the practice area an hour late. My knives were being used by a small, redheaded girl. My new ally, Vincent Caralous, told me her name was Sydney Parke, and she was from 9. I stormed over to her and everyone stopped practicing to see what I would do.

She saw me coming and seemed to brighten up because I had never shown her any attention. Then she saw my enraged face and immediately became overwhelmed in fear. She started to say something but I pusher her. Hard. Her feet left the floor and the knives fell out of her hand. I picked one up and flipped it around in my hand a few times. Then I threw it at her. It landed a couple inches wide of her neck. She yelped in fear. I picked it up and walked away but turned back to her and said, "You're my target. In the arena, I'm going to gut you like a fish." I laughed maniacally as she shivered in fear. My crew cheered for me as I got back to them.

The performance for the judges went as well as expected. First, I went apeshit on a few dummies with 2 axes. In 1 minute, 4 were mutilated and all over the floor. Then for the last one, I pulled a knife out of my hair, letting it fall around my face. I tackled the last dummy and rolled over on it with my knife. Then, I carved into the dummy the face of Sydney Parke, before showing it to the judges. They clapped and commended me before sending me out. My final result was a 9. I did well making myself known and feared to everyone out there. District 1 won't disappoint this year.

**Alexander Gremory:**

Sophia was going to be a handful. She was good, but unpredictable. I would keep her in my alliance of course, but I would always watch out. I hate this capitol thing. The parade, the interviews, the dressing up and trying to impress people: it ain't my thing. My trainers weren't happy that I refused to do anything they were asking for. I wouldn't smile or dress up for them. I was here for 1 reason alone: to kill everybody I could. For that reason, the events were very dull for me.

Once training started however, I allowed myself some enjoyment. The weapons were beautiful. Sharp, clean and lightweight, these would be my friends in the arena. These were my only true allies. I was in the heavyweight weapons area when a blonde kid my age came up to me. I gave him a look and snarled. "leave me alone." "We're allies now Alex. Better get to know each other." I looked over to Sophia. She was chatting it up with a tiny girl from 2. She nodded to me, encouraging me to talk to this boy. _Bitch. Making my alliance decisions for me._

He introduced himself as Flix Spark from 3. I blew him off until he picked up a hammer with two hands and spun while maneuvering the hammer in a figure 8 around him. It was an advanced move that Jackson had only just started teaching me. Suddenly, I'm interested in becoming this guys ally.

For the next couple of days we trained together. His physical composure matched mine. I was stronger, and had more berserk attacks than him. But he knew every weapon, and could swing them faster than I could. We quickly became the best fighters in the Arena, and we made sure everyone knew it.

When it became my turn to show off for the judges, I easily tore apart the 5 dummies with 5 different weapons. They were obviously impressed, giving me an 11. But I don't care. I just want these damn games to start already.


	15. Training Scores

**Change of plans. I'm not gonna write everyone's time in the Captitol. We're just gonna start the games. If you want your characters point of view in the Capitol, hit me up and I'd be happy to make one for them. But I've been wanting to write the Games for a couple months, so we're gonna start. Below are the training scores for each tribute. I can't tell you what they did to deserve these scores because of course, it's a secret! We're gonna start at the Cornucopia, so I'll PM each of you with what your characters sees. Then you will be in charge of telling me what they do. I'll be on vacation for the next week, so take this time to talk to your alliances and have a plan for me when I get back. Thanks**

**District 1:**

Sophia Bragniska: 9

Alexander Gremory: 11

**District 2:**

Vixen Veon:9

Vitan Finn:10

**District 3:**

Gwyna Fairbane: 6

Flix Spark:9

**District 4:**

Cecilia Rivers: 6

Vincent Caralous: 7

**District 5:**

Kyulynn Asherton: 6

Juniper Circuit: 7

**District 6:**

Eliana Corbin: 3

Mace Snave: 7

**District 7:**

Denise Valasatro:2

Moren Flitling: 3

**District 8:**

Sage Moren: 5

Jorlin Mathews: 2

**District 9:**

Sydney Parke: 8

Magnus Doe: 11

**District 10:**

Kenzah Yards: 3

Paolo Santi: 7

**District 11:**

Emma Lee: 5

Kyle Zhan: 8

**District 12:**

Sea Jackson: 7

Xavier Stardon: 5


	16. Cornucopia

Cornocupia facing north

Northeast: Abandoned City

Southeast: Flat Savannah

Northwest: Forest

Southwest: Hills

My drawing won't show up on the site so I'll explain it. Going clockwise in a circle, starting with Gwyna at the northernmost part, is Alexander, Moren, Sophia, Vitan, Eliana, Mace, Kyle, Juniper, Flix, Vincent, Emma, Sophia, Paolo, Sea, Magnus, Sage, Cecilia, Kyulynn, Sydney, Jorlin, Kenzah, Denise, Xavier, and finally Gwyna again. Sorry about that, I couldn't get it up. I've PMed each of you (except the bloodbath tributes, cuz it doesn't matter for you). Let me know if I missed you for some reason. This is how the arena works.

You are on top of a snowy mountain. The mountain is curiously flat and circular on top, but that's how the Gamemakers made it so they could put the Cornucopia here. The ring of contestants is close to 400 feet in diameter, so you are about 50 feet from the tributes to the left and right of you. Items are spread about the mountaintop, with the more valuable being near the center, where the Cornucopia sits, opening north.

The mountaintop spans another 100 feet before it drops off sharply. There seems to be 4 sections of the arena. To the northeast are grassy plains. However, a civilized looking area stands a few miles off. It's a city.

To the northwest is a forest. The trees are tall and blocking all view of what lies within. The southwest seems to be more of the mountains, however none are quite as tall as this one. There is snow on the closer ones but as the land expands, the mountains become grassy hills. There is a noticeable path through the mountains.

Finally, the southeast seems to be open plains. There is a large lake, fields of vegetation, and tall stalks. It is rather calm looking, but very hot.

Surrounding the Arena is an ocean. It's obvious you are on an island. The ocean seemingly travels forever, but this is an illusion by the Gamemakers of course.

There you go! That's as much of the Arena as you are allowed to know right now because that's as much as your tributes can see. You can always ask me for more details about what you see, and I'd be happy to answer. Decide where you want to travel and with who and let me know. Let the games begin.


	17. Bloodbath: Kyle Zhan's POV

This was nice and long so I decided to make it one chapter. Don't worry, I'm not playing favorites. Every alliance will get it's own part in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who replied with their character's choices. I'm sorry it didn't go exactly how everyone said, but there's no way I could do everything exactly how you said. I'd really appreciate a critique of this chapter, so please leave a comment, and don't be afraid to email me with any ideas about your character. Happy Hunger Games!

**Kyle Zhan:**

I approached the deportation station after the sirens started going off. Jory, my stylist, watched me go, and wiped the stale tears from his eyes. I looked back at him and gave him a smile of encouragement as the clear plastic tube covered me, and I started rising.

I felt entrapped in the tube as it rose, and kept rising. After near a minute, I became claustrophobic. _Could they possible create an arena in the clouds? _No of course not. We were traveling through a mountain. As we came out on top, I squinted in the bright light. It seemed like we were standing on the sun. The ground hurt to look at. But after my eyes adjusted, I realized the sun was reflecting of the snow. _SNOW!_

I was from District 11. We grew yearround crops, and it never snowed in District 11. This was very exciting for me. I almost reached down to scoop some up, but an explosion to my right stopped me. Where Mace Snave had been, a huge bloody pile of body bits remained. Perhaps in District 6, they didn't have snow either, and he had the same idea as me. But by touching the snow, he set off the bombs, and blew himself apart. I shivered and looked away from the mess, to get a better sense of my surroundings.

We were definitely on top of a snowy mountain. The tributes stood in a circle around the golden Cornucopia, shining in the bright sun. I looked to my left. Juniper was looking at me. He gestured in a direction. I looked where he was pointing and saw that far to the northeast, the mountain disappeared into a forest. Juniper had already made eye contact with Sea Jackson, the girl from 12. She was in our alliance as well. She told Juniper to meet Denise and Sydney in the forest.

The 5 of us had met during training. Sydney and Sea became immediate friends, as did Juniper and I. Denise was more outgoing. She was going to all stations, trying new things and to meet new people. One day, Juniper and I were practicing firebuilding and she joined us. She was a natural, creating a warm blaze before Juniper or me, although we had been working at it 15 minutes longer than she. She laughed at our openmouthed stares and left. As I watched her walk away, I realized we needed her in our alliance.

I jumped up after her and followed her to the wood carving station. Sydney and Sea were trying to whittle sticks into arrows, for a bow. When I asked Denise to join Juniper and me, she said she was already with these 2 girls. Sydney and Sea were both very shy. They looked away from us boys when we approached, and when Denise mentioned an alliance with the 5 of us, they were unsure. But Denise convinced them, and ever since that point, we did all our eating, training, and strategizing together.

I had also asked Magnus Doe to join our alliance. He was a big kid, with large muscles and dark brown, focused eyes. I smiled nervously, but he shook me off. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Sophia: I don't do alliances. Now leave" I left. He didn't seem to remember me. I had lived in District 9 until I was 8 years old and we had went to school together. We were friends then, and I figured we could be now, but it looks like he's changed, and he made no alliances very clear. I was perfectly happy with the alliance of myself, Juniper, Denise, Sea, and Sydney Parke.

Now, it appeared someone had made the decision to meet in the forest. It was far away to be sure, but Juniper and I would watch each other's backs. I looked for Sydney and Denise, but the Cornucopia must've been blocking my view of them. Sea was alone in the southern tip of the mountain. No one in our alliance was there to help her, and she was the smallest of the 5 of us. _I hope she makes it to the forest. None of us are going to be able to reach her if something goes wrong._ By the look on Juniper's face, he had the same idea.

I snapped myself back to reality. The minute was almost up and when the gong sounded, I would need to move. There were a few items lying around me. A sword lies between Juniper and me. _He'll get it._ I think. It's on his path to the forest anyways. A gray woolen sweater is 100 feet away and I suddenly realize how cold I am. All I was given to wear was a pair of jeans and a blue and white striped long sleeve shirt. Poor protection against snow to be sure. But perhaps in the forest, we wouldn't be in snow. I let the possibility of grabbing the sweater out of my mind.

50 feet in front of me is a small wooden crate with a red cross on it. _First aid!_ That could come in handy. Juniper was an intern medic back in District 5. He would know what to do with these tools. To my right was a green backpack. It was splattered with red in what I thought was a camoflauge design. With a heave, I realized it was part of Mace's explosion show. Still, there was no determining what was in there. It could be important…

The gong sounds and I sprint forwards. To my left, Juniper grabs the sword and runs to my side. I grab the first aid kit and make towards the backpack. I swing it over my right shoulder and hold the crate under my left arm. Juniper and I run side by side towards the edge of the mountain, where we can more easily avoid Careers and reach the woods.

The bloodbath is in full effect now. Eliana Corbin limped off the mountaintop holding her back leg, but mercifully still alive. I witnessed Moren Flitling take a knife in the back from Vitan Finn, and then Sophia Bragniska decapitated him with one swing of a vicious looking axe. Suddenly, Alexander Gremory was standing in front of Juniper and me, holding a large knife. It was already covered in blood.

Terrified, I tried to run around him, but he closed in on me with a look in his eyes I can only describe as murderous. He was fast too. The snow was difficult to run in and I felt dead for sure when my foot sunk in the snow. It was up to my knee and I couldn't get out. Alexander smiled, expertly spun the knife in his hand, and slowly approached me. I heard a hysterical scream and Juniper charged Alexander with the sword. Alexander dodged the attack, and took a swipe at my ally. But the knife was too short, and he wouldn't be able to reach Juniper, as long as Juniper had the sword. I pulled my foot out of the snow with a sucking sound and ran to Juniper.

He took another swing and caught Alexander across the back of the calf. The white snow became red with blood and he fell with a grunt. Juniper jumped in for the kill but I grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "We need to get out of here!" I screamed at him. He wasn't happy but he agreed and ran with me. I still had the first aid box and backpack. Juniper had the sword, and had managed to pick up a bright red canteen of water as well. The mountain was considerably calmer now.

Juniper and I slid down the mountainside into the forest where the girls were waiting. With a sob, Sydney wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shoulder. "We thought you were- were dead!" She sobbed. I held her comfortingly while giving Juniper a surprised look.

"I saw Alexander chasing you guys with a knife." Sea explained. "I thought he had caught you since it took you so long to reach us."

Juniper smiled and told the group that he had wounded a Career. He held up his sword proudly. "We need to get to cover guys" He said. We made our way down the mountain path, deeper into the trees. I looked at our group. Denise was holding her elbow that she had scraped on a bad fall and Sea was quietly crying. She was only 13. Witnessing death had scared her. Still, I was proud of her. She had sprinted through the bloodbath without a scratch. I ask her what happened to her.

"I picked up a small trap box and a blue shield" she said. "I was running to the woods when I slipped on the snow. Kyulynn, the girl from 5, stepped on my chest and wouldn't let me up. She had an axe!" Sea whimpered, still obviously terrified of her near death experience. With a sniffle she finishes her story. "she took a swing and I blocked it with my shield. And then Denise came back for me and shot her with a dart. She stumbled and I slipped out from under her. I pushed her hard and she rolled down the mountain. I don't know what happened to her afterwards because I just ran here."

"You did great Sea." I say encouragingly. She looks up to me with a small smile.

Juniper stopped us in a clearing after about an hour of walking. "That's far enough. They won't be hunting today anyways. Let's see what everyone's got."

I dropped the first aid kit and the backpack in the center. Juniper added his canteen and sword. Sea drops her trap kit, shield, and a small vial of purple liquid. Sydney dropped off a red backpack and an axe. Denise had her blowdart gun. Inside my pack we found a box of matches, an empty water bottle, wire, a large bag of trail mix, and a pair of gloves. Sydney's backpack contained a piece of cloth, an empty water bottle, some mysterious powder, a clove of garlic, 4 carrots, green and brown paint, and a notepad. On the first page of the notepad was a picture of a large, juicy berry with the words POISONOUS on top.

"This is fantastic guys! We can survive on this easily enough!" I exclaimed. We were in good shape. No one was hurt, we had supplies, and we were safe for the moment. It was not dark yet so after our rest, we kept walking through the forest, in search of shelter.


	18. Bloodbath: Vixen Veon's POV

**Vixen Veon:**

2 pawns stand on each side of me. They are looking around confused. They obviously have no plans, and should be easy to take care of. I see none of my Career allies around, but that's ok. I work better by myself. I'm the smallest Career the Games have ever seen. It's a fact Caesar Flickerman kindly pointed out. I pointed out that I'd be a smaller target, and that it'd be easy to underestimate me.

I learned quickly that I would have to earn my respect in the Career pack. They immediately took a liking to boys like Flix and Alexander. They were big and strong, capable of killing from any angle. I've been training my whole life of course, but size does give an obvious advantage. No matter. This was the start of the games. The bloodbath, if you will. Time for the strong to thrive, and the weak to die.

The gong sounded and I sprinted towards the Cornocupia. I was fast, even in snow. I'm in the Cornucopia in less than 30 seconds, picking through the weapons for what I want. I find my choice weapons easily: a katana, and throwing knives. I turn around and check out the battle, choosing my target.

A large girl stands over a smaller girl, swinging an axe at her head. A large boy disappears down a mountainside with a 40 pound box over one shoulder. A small mousy girl with glasses, is tenderly holding a pack of knives in her arms. She appears confused: an easy target. I'm about to attack her when I hear a scraping noise behind me. Sage Moren, the girl from 8, is notching an arrow in a beautiful golden bow. She expertly pulls it back and takes aim. _At me!_

I diveroll through the snow as the arrow whistles past my ears. She curses and pulls out another arrow. I open the pack and pull out a knife. I weigh it in my hands and release it while she lets the arrow fly. I don't know if my knife hits it's mark, but the arrow was shot true. Surely, if I was the same height as her, it would have pierced my chest. But my size came in handy, and I duck it. Immediately she shoots another, this one lower. I fall to the snow. It was cold and got in my nose, mouth and hair. I cough it up and look up, expecting another arrow.

Sage has the bow and quiver across her back and is running. A small trickle of blood is dripping in the snow from her shoulder, where my knife hit. She's almost at the mountain edge now. _No! She's mine!_ I get up and sprint after her, my tiny legs slipping in the snow. But I still make better time than her and am near the edge as she disappears over it. I jump over the edge, not knowing how steep the mountain is, and I throw a knife. Sage had slipped down the steep mountainside and is facedown in the snow. My knife hits her in the leg. Unfortunately, the rotating knife hits her hiltfirst and falls to the snow.

I land hard on my legs and fall, sliding down the mountain. It was steeper than I thought and I wasn't prepared for it. I can't stop my rolling and I feel like I'm going to roll to the bottom, until I hit a tree. It hurts but I'm not rolling anymore. I check myself. Nothing appears broken. I brush the snow off my shirt and an arrow strikes me in the right arm. _Lucky I'm lefthanded._ It cuts through the bicep and lodges into the tree behind me.I look up with a menacing glare. Sage realizes her mistake and tries to run. I grab a knife and throw it, piercing her upper leg. She falls and gets back up.

I pull the arrow out of my arm. It hurts tremendously, but I ignore the pain and start running. I have one knife left and my katana. The other knives must've fallen out when I rolled down the mountain. I throw the knife and it sticks in the quiver on her back. Still, the force of my throw launches her forward, into the snow. Shakily, she stands back up, blood on her face from the impact. Brandishing the katana in both hands, I catch her and swing the blade in an upward motion, cutting her from midthigh to stomach. She cries out and falls forward.

She looks up at me while holding her stomach. There is pain in her eyes, and she is begging me for her life. But this girl has caused me enough trouble already. I lift the katana with both hands high in the air. She raises her arms in defense, but it's too late. I slash across her chest and I am rewarded with a spray of blood. She falls in the snow unconscious. I stab her body 4 times for good measure, and the cannon sounds, signifying a death. Wiping the blood off my face with my shirt, I drop the dirty katana and start hiking up the hill.

My arm is burning hot, and I grab some snow and press it to the wound. I've fallen farther than I expected and it takes me almost 5 minutes of slipping on all fours to reach the mountaintop. By this time, the battle is over. My district partner Vitan Finn is holding a large spiked club in his hand, and is searching through a large black duffel bag, throwing canned food containers over his shoulder. Finding nothing of value in the bag, he throws it away and stands up, noticing me.

"About time you came back!" He said laughing. I try to laugh as well, but by now the snow on my arm has melted and the cut was causing my whole arm to spasm. He runs to help me. Vitan is a good kid. He will kill when required I know, but he cares about people, more than Alexander or Sophia do. And he has a reason to go home. He's always tried to impress his mother, and this is the final test. I knew that Vitan wanted nothing more than to impress his coldhearted mother. If I don't win these games, I would hope that Vitan brings District 2 honor.

He picks me up and carries me to the Cornucopia, where Sophia is wrapping Alexander's leg in gauze wrap. She has a large first aid kit open, and I grab some lotion and start rubbing it on my arm.

"What happened to you?" Alexander grunts. "Chased an archer down the mountain. She shot my arm, but I got her. You?" I learned to speak in clipped sentences with Alexander. "Bout to slice a boy up when his little turd ally came to the rescue. Cut me deep with a sword before he ran off, crying to his mommy." He got up and started hopping around on the injured leg, to show how strong he could still be in spite of a cut leg.

I wrapped my arm as well and walked outside. It was cold, and I noticed a dark gray sweater near the entrance. I put it on. It was big. I had to roll up the sleeves and the collar hanged to my chest, but it kept me warm. Vincent, Vitan, and Flix were carrying supplies to the Cornucopia.

"Let's set a perimeter guys. We got a good view of the Arena from this mountain. If anyone starts a fire, or heads east across the plains, we can see it. I figure we send Sophia, Alexander, and Vitan to take care of them while Vincent, Flix and I guard the supplies. And if we ever feel like-" I was interrupted by Sophia as she walked outside. "Easy there little girl. No one decided you was the boss." She laughed and said, "We're moving to the plains in the east. Take what you want, we're only making 1 trip. The rest gets burned."

I stared at her in shock. She wanted to _move?_ We were Careers! Careers don't move! They don't spend any more energy than needed, and they definitely don't _burn supplies!_ Careers usually won the Hunger Games. The only times they didn't were when they ran out of supplies, either by the gamemakers move or another tribute's attack. Careers weren't raised to care for themselves. So why would Sophia want to burn our supplies?

I decided Sophia knew something she wasn't telling us, but I had no choice. The boys were already picking through the supplies for the things they would want on their trip. Reluctantly, I joined them.


	19. Bloodbath: Paolo Santi's POV

**Paolo Santi:**

The first thing I noticed was the black cloak. It's the first thing any shepherd notices, besides sheep or a staff. And there were none of those around. The cloak was 25 feet in front of me. _25 feet._ My trainer said to leave immediately. I lived in the hills in District 10. I knew how to defend myself and how to feed myself from the environment. He said there was no reason to ever do anything but bolt the heck outta there. He didn't know there would be a cloak. A simple garment, yet so much more…

Maybe it was just in my imagination, or maybe it was real. _The cloak has to be valuable! Why would they include it in the games if it was just an ordinary cloak?_ Time was running out. I had to decide. Was this cloak worth risking my life over? The gong sounded and in that instant I knew. I started walking briskly towards the cloak..

To my right, Vixen Veon was sprinting ahead. She was going to take my cloak! But no, she was just running for the Cornucopia. I knew why. She was a Career. She would want weapons. She wanted to kill tributes. Foolish tributes like me that went for items they didn't need. Good. She was the one that worried me. I didn't want to draw any attention to myself. By walking instead of running, I was letting the other tributes know I meant them no harm. I was also giving my fans back home something to cheer about. _What kind of cocky bastard walks through a battle for a cloak? _ Paolo Santi that's who.

I picked it up and wrapped it around my broad shoulders. I pulled a small bell on a pin from my pocket and attached it to the cloak. It was my district token. Now that my suicide mission was over, I could escape. I cautiously walked south to where the mountain ended and looked over the cliff face. It was steep. I would need to be careful, or I would roll to the bottom, where dozens of large sharp rocks awaited any tributes foolish enough to rush down the hill. _The Gamemakers were smart. They're making escape dangerous, to be sure that tributes stay in the bloodbath area, and don't run off too soon. Too bad for them I have an ingenious plan of how to get down this mountain! Hahaha!_

I took a seat at the edge of the mountain and started scooting down the cliff face on my butt. It was slow, but safe. The cloak draped behind me, protecting me from any projectiles, or so I pretended. After 50 feet, the screams from above me became too much. I started scooting quicker and quicker.

The avalanche started quickly. I don't know if it was me, or the two girls a couple hundred feet to my right. They had somehow found a sled and were riding it down the mountain at a breakneck speed. I recognized Kyulynn Asherton, the girl from 5 on the back of the sled. I don't know who the other girl was.

Regardless, the snow started rolling down the hill in large balls that I couldn't control and I got caught up in the avalanche. I rolled head over heels and was soon dizzy. A large white tree, alone on the mountainside loomed in front of me and I tried to steady myself. I was able to get my feet in front of me and when I hit the tree, I bent my knees to absorb the impact. I grabbed the white tree and held on for dear life as the avalanche continued around and over me.

After it was over I stood up, still holding onto the tree tentatively. There was a red light coming from a tunnel in the mountainside 10 feet below me. Curious, I scooted down to check it out. It appeared to disappear into the mountain. I wasn't sure what was making the light. _Interesting._ I thought. _I'll be back to check this out later. But now, I need to make distance._

The rest of the trip down the mountain was uneventful. I landed safely at the bottom. I was on a narrow mountain path, with large mountains on either side of me. None of the mountains were quite as tall or large as the cornocupia mountain however. I started walking down the path.

Suddenly, my skin started itching. Back home, we were taught to sense danger without seeing it. When guarding sheep, it was impossible to keep an eye on all sheep at the same time. The shepherd's sixth sense was learned through years of practice. At this moment, my sixth sense was going off. _I shouldn't be on this path._

I started climbing the mountain on my left, my cloak flapping behind me. It took a good half hour to reach the top. I stopped countless times to catch my breath. I hadn't exercised for a while, being cramped up in the Capitol, and it was taking its toll. I reached the top eventually and took a seat, leaning against a tree. Big mistake.

The tree's branches came alive and in one quick move the vines wrapped around my arms, chest, and neck. I was chained to the tree. The more I struggled, the harder the vines constricted me. Eventually, a figure approached from the distance. Terrified, I started thrashing to escape my prison, but the trap was too good. A girl near my age with long black hair, tied back in a ponytail, and beautiful bright blue eyes approached me with a slingshot, loaded for a kill.

She smiled at me. "I didn't expect that trap to actually work." She laughed. I glared at her. She looked me up and down thoughtfully, deciding if I was worth killing. Apparently she decided I wasn't because she let the slingshot down and said, "Allies?"

I didn't know this girl at all. We had never talked during training and I had no initial interest at working with anyone. "I don't think that's necessary." I told her.

"Ok." She said. "I could offer to cut my ally free from a trap he's currently caught in. But I'd rather let my enemies die." _Checkmate. _I smile at her and say, "Well of course I'd love to be allies! How rude of me." She nods approvingly and introduces herself as Emma Lee.

Emma let me down and led me to her cave, where she had a fire started. I stepped back hesitantly. I didn't like fire. When I was 6 years old, my house burned down in a large fire. I ran into the inferno to help my parents, who were trapped under the beam that lay above their bed. I pulled on them, but I couldn't save them. Crying, my father ordered me to leave, so I did. A homeless man took me in and taught me to be a shepherd. But since that day, I've never built a fire. I cook with solar power, I see with my eyes in the dark, and I don't shave my sheep so they will never be cold. I stand to my belief, or fear rather, of fire.

Now, she's trying to lead me into a cave. I shake my head determinedly. "It's not even dark yet! Why would we need a fire?" I ask. She shrugs helplessly and meets me outside the cave. "What'd you get from the bloodbath?" She asks me as she deposits her slingshot, a chocolate bar, and an empty water bottle with a bottle of iodine in the snow. I hold up my cloak proudly.

"What does it do!" She asks excitedely. "Umm…it's a cloak. You've never seen a cloak before?" I ask her.

"Of course I've seen a cloak! What does it do? Is it a camocloak? Does it take on the image of it's background to hide you? Is it impervious to fire or waterproof? Does it have any secret compartments you can hide rocks or small items in? Is it bulletproof? Can it cause you to glide small distances?" I look at her with a sheepish smile.

"It's a cloak. That's it." Emma stares at me in shock. Suddenly, she punches my shoulder. "A stupid black piece of fabric! You risked your life for that! There was a shield near you, a first aid kit, a knife! And you decided that a _cloak_ is the most useful item in these games?"

I was shocked that this girl that I had known for hardly 20 minutes was yelling at me. "Keep your tools then! Tomorrow, I'll make a staff. That's all the protection I need." I sulked off down the mountain, away from Emma and her fire cave. _Let her think anything she wants. I love my cloak._ I lay on my precious new cloth buddy and looked to the heavens. Nothing calmed me more than counting stars. Emma may have been upset tonight, but I was content. The truth was, I was happy to be alive. And when you consider yourself lucky to be alive, nothing can ever seem so sweet. I smiled and closed my eyes.


	20. Bloodbath: Cecilia Rivers POV

**Cecilia Rivers:**

I turned my head at the sound of my name. Kyulynn Asherton was yelling to me. "Allies?" She asked me. I nod my head. The gong rings and I turn around and run away from the battle. Kyulynn does the opposite. She ran headfirst into the battle and picked up the first weapon she could find: an axe.

I waited by the edge of the mountain for Kyulynn and considered leaving her. I remembered what my parents told me before I came into the Games. They said not to trust anyone, or else my throat would be slit in the night. Like my brothers…

There was a rope sticking out of the snow near the end of the mountainside. I pulled on it, but it was attached to something buried. I looked up. Kyulynn was running with her axe towards a small girl that had fallen in the snow. I looked away quickly, not wanting to see anything gory.

Whatever was buried was almost immovable. I started digging with both hands. They became numb quickly from the snow, but the wooden platform slowly became visible. I recognized it as a sled. I pulled it out of the snow just as Kyulynn ran to me. She was stumbling with her hand to her neck.

I pushed the sled down the mountain and Kyulynn grabbed around my waist. The mountain was steep, and controlling the sled was hard. The trees were coming at me while I approached them and it took both our leaning weights to avoid. I saw a tall raven-haired boy wearing a cape sliding down on the mountain on his behind. Luckily we made it to the bottom with no crashes or injuries. The snow became ice near the bottom of the mountain and I stopped it as soon as I felt myself losing control.

"What happened?" I asked her. She had lost her axe. "The girl had a shield. I couldn't kill her. Then someone shot me in the neck with this dart. Luckily, it wasn't poisoned and it missed my main artery." She pulled it out of her neck and tossed it away.

"Let's head to the ocean. We can make camp near the shore. No one can get us there and we can always swim away if we feel endangered." I was from District 4. I had been swimming my whole life, and felt more secure in the water than on land, where most people could outrun me. Kyulynn didn't like that idea.

"I don't want to run! I wanna kill! This is the Hunger Games! Besides, I don't know how to swim." I could tell alliancing with Kyulynn might have been a bad idea. We were polar opposites.

"Let's just try to find shelter for tonight. We have no food either, so we can be on the lookout for dinner." She nodded. We started walking on a path that went through the mountains. It was cobbled rock, obviously manmade.

We walked for almost an hour on the path discussing strategy. "I think we should hide in the trees. The Careers seem to be the only ones that will be hunting, and none of them attempted the tree climbing station. And it takes good observation to notice something higher than you. Most people don't look up when they walk." I realized I was talking to myself. Kyulynn wasn't with me anymore.

I looked back. She was doing some weird dance on the path, repeatedly tapping her right foot. I went back to her. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "Look at this rock." She said, still tapping her foot. I looked closer. She was stepping on 1 particular rock in the road. When she stepped on it, it sunk into the ground with a grinding sound.

"That's funny Kyu, but I don't think we should mess with-"My words caught in my throat when I heard a loud _snap_ coming from the ground. Kyulynn screamed and tried to pull her foot out. Her entire ankle and foot were underground, and from what I could see of her leg, and Kyulynn's screaming, I could tell that every bone in her foot was immediately broken.

Suddenly, the ground opened up beneath me. I tried to run from the fissure in the ground, but Kyulynn couldn't move. I watched in horror as she was sucked into the hole. A cannon sounded.

I ran as fast as I could away from the area where Kyulynn died. The split in the earth was expanding in a circular direction. It was growing fast. I ran as fast as I could, but I've never been very fast. Suddenly, my footing was taken out from beneath me as my back foot couldn't find ground to step on. I tripped and fell into the pit, holding onto the edge with both hands. I tried to climb out, but my feet were being sucked in like a vacuum.

I looked down and was terrified. There was boiling lava beneath me, and I couldn't escape it. "Help! Please, someone help me!" I screamed. It was no use. The Gamemakers had promised me a death in these games, and it came sooner rather than later. I lost my grip and fell.


	21. Bloodbath: Kenzah Yard's POV

**I've made a new chapter to keep sorts on all the tributes, upon request. It's the tribute form from earlier, I'll be updating it with all characters, as well as their location, whether they're alive or not, and little notes of importance. This is so you can follow everyone easier.**

**Important note: My name is Tony. I don't care if you know or not. You call me tculler and it's weird when I read the forums to be referred to as that. So when we're messaging and you're talking about me, use my name. I'd like to know all of your names as well, but since we don't know each other personally, you don't have to tell me. Anyways, I'll be PMing all of you with what your character does on day 2. **

**I left some characters on day 1 with the plan to have them do something else. But to make everyone on the same page, after the bloodbath, all anyone does is make camp and sleep. The gamemakers don't have anymore surprises. So the next chapters will start on the morning of Day 2. Thanks**

**Kenzah Yards: **

There were several things I wanted before I left the scene. However, I would only allow myself to grab one. A dark black backpack was to my left, a dull knife to my right. A warm looking sweater sat 20 feet in front of me and farther in, a few small explosives. _What would Xavier want me to grab?_

The gong sounded and I ran to the left, towards the black backpack. I scooped it up with one hand and turned to escape to the forest, before I became a target. The tributes were just starting to gather weapons. I saw a girl with an axe, a career with a long slender sword, and a young girl with a bow, looking for arrows.

I started running to my left, but the girl with the bow had found arrows and took a shot at me. I tried to stop and slipped in the snow. It saved my life, as I fell right under the arrow. I turned around and ran the other way. The sweater wasn't far out of my way so I scooped it up with my other hand before looking around. I wanted to avoid any other tributes if I could. I pick a path between the mountains and head for it.

_Don't look back. _I think to myself. But I can't help it. I look back, searching for Xavier. The games have barely begun and yet there are already several bodies lying impaled on the snow. It's no longer white but a sickening shade of scarlet, swimming with the dead tributes blood. I wish I hadn't looked back.

I don't see Xavier so without hesitating another moment, I escape down the mountainside. I run for a good few hours. I avoided the path after I saw 2 girls head that direction. My alliance with Xavier appears to be over. I never saw him during the bloodbath, and I wasn't about to risk my own life sticking around waiting for him. I slow down when I feel I'm far enough away that no tributes will find me. Then I look for shelter.

There are lots of trees on this particular mountain. I could climb one, but I'm not a good climber. I saw a cave a few miles back. Perhaps there is another nearby. As I walk through the woods, I admire the different animals I had never seen before. There was a crow as white as snow, with bloodred feet. A large hummingbird that sounded like a bee when it came close to me. And a great horned owl with actual horns coming out of its head. A few squirrels and rabbits run around. They appear good hunting, but I don't have any weapons, so I ignore them.

I can't find a cave and I start to get thirsty. I sit down and open my pack. Inside I find a pocketwatch, a first aid kit, an empty water bottle, a small piece of stretchy material, 2 daggers, and a hearing aid. I put the hearing aid in my ear and the sounds of the forest come alive. I can hear animals running, wolves howling in the distance, and water trickling from a stream. It sounds ahead of me. I take the hearing aid out and keep walking, with a dagger in my hand for safety.

The stream is less than 5 minutes from a small cave I find. I made note of where it was and headed to the stream with my water bottle. The stream appears clean, but I take a tentative sip from the water just in case. It tastes like crisp mountain water. I am pleased to see small fish swimming in the stream. This reinforces my idea that it is clean water, and possibly dinner later. I've skinned fish before and I have a knife.

I'm about to head back to my cave when trumpets catch my attention. The Capitol's sigil lights up the sky and the anthem plays. My eyes widen and every fiber of my being tenses in anticipation. I watch as 5 faces flash across the sky. Cecilia Rivers, Kyulynn Asherton, Mace Snave, Moren Flitling, and Sage Moren: all dead. I had talked to Mace yesterday! How sad. And Sage was the girl that had shot the bow at me. I wondered how she had died.

I head back to the cave I found in the dark. The sun has set and it became extremely cold. I put on my sweater. I'm just thinking that I need to make a fire for myself when I see a light coming from my cave. _Did I make a fire before I left? No. Another tribute. _I pull out my dagger and crouch low, silently making my way towards the cave.

The boy has his back to me. He is shirtless, with a piece of cloth wrapped around his shoulder. His hands are to the fire. I see a large stick lying near him, but it seems to be out of his reach. I slowly take a step towards him, preparing to cut his throat.

A stick snaps beneath my feet and I look down. There are small twigs surrounding the entrance as an alarm for anyone entering the cave. The boy turns around. "About time you got here." He says with a smile. Xavier stands up and walks over to me. "How did you find me?" I ask him.

He smiles again. "You ran through the snow like a wounded beast creating a path straight here for me…or the Careers. You should do a better job of covering your tracks." I'm surprised to hear how easily he found me, but I'm also pleased he would search for me. Then I notice the way the firelight dances off his chest, and I'm immediately flustered. I try to hide my embarrassment by pretending.

"I did that on purpose. How else were we supposed to be allies if we got separated?" I ask. But I can tell by the look on his face he knows what really happened. I try to change the subject. "What happened to your shoulder?" I try touching it but he winces away.

"There was a bow. It was in the center of the Cornucopia. I couldn't decide if going for it was worth the risk or not. I decided I had no chance at winning if I didn't have it so I made a run for it. The realization of my mistake hit me the same time as the knife. Vincent Caralous threw it. I knew then that I had to get out, so I picked up this staff and started running towards a large city in the plains. Then I saw your long black hair running the opposite way, so I ran down the mountains and made my way around. You were long gone by then, but I followed your footsteps to this cave. By then, I needed to sit down, so I started a fire."

I pull the first aid kit out of my backpack and his eyes widen. "Wow. That's just what I wanted." I untie the knot of the shirt from his shoulder and look at the wound. It's not deep, but the knife pierced his muscle. He couldn't lift his arm. I apply a cream and try closing it. He's obviously in pain but he makes no sound throughout the ordeal. _He's strong._

After it's finished, we lie down next to each other. "Do you think we have a chance?" I ask him. "Sure." He says. "I'm fast. I know how to set traps. You can hunt, and you know how to strike with that knife. You found water and shelter. We just need to play smart. Avoid the other tributes if possible, and help each other through anything. By myself, I'd be dead in 2 days. But with you, I know we have a good chance. That's why I tried to find you."

His answer pleases me and I roll over to look into his eyes. "I'm glad you found me." I say. Then I close my eyes and let sleep take over me.


	22. Day 2: Jorlin Mathews POV

**Jorlin Mathews:**

I woke up when the sun rose and crawled out from beneath the pile of leaves I had spent the night in. I picked up my hatchet, and my bottle of water: my only items I received from the Cornucopia. I had managed to avoid drinking any of the water up to this point, but my throat became parched overnight, and I took a small sip to quench my thirst.

I had slept at the eastern edge of the forest, with plans to cross the dirt fields today. I had seen a city from the Cornucopia, and I knew that it was the perfect place for me to go. It was far enough away, that I could expect few people to make the journey. It would prove to be cover from the elements, and it might have a few items I could use during these games. I was literally betting my life on food being in the city. I wouldn't be able to make it there and back without food.

It was going to be hot and I had a long sleeved shirt. I took it off and used my hatchet to cut off the sleeves. I tied one sleeve in a knot and dropped my water bottle down it, to keep cool. I left the other sleeve underneath the pile of leaves. My whistle was in my pocket. I took a deep breath, covered my eyes, and started walking.

After a few hours, I still couldn't see the city. The woods had disappeared from behind me, so nothing but dirt surrounded me in several miles. I was debating taking another sip of my dangerously low water when I heard a buzzing. Looking around, I was surprised to see a scorpion 15 feet to my right. _Flying! _

Whatever this muttation was, it was dangerous because the obviously poisonous arachnid wasn't worried about me at all. It even seemed to be watching me, tempting me. Rather than invoking it, I took a few steps to my left and started walking away. The buzzing quieted as I avoided the scorpion, and eventually grew quiet. I took another sip of water and swished around the half bottle I had left. _I needa find more tonight._

My legs almost gave out after another 2 hours of walking. I was hot, and tired. I was saving one more drink of water for when I felt I really needed it. The good news was, the city was coming into sight. I had drifted a little to my left during my walking so I readjusted my path towards the city. I was surprised to see another figure a few miles to my right. I was closer to the city then it was. The other tribute didn't appear to be a threat to me. They were by themselves, and struggling to walk. The person's head was low, and they stopped several times to put their hands on their knees. I don't know if he/she had seen me yet.

I picked up my pace, and arrived at the edge of the city. There was a large gate in front. It appeared to have been ripped apart off its hinges by something. All the buildings inside were gray and faded. I didn't see any movement from other tributes, or animals, or anything. I walked through the gate and hid behind a few barrels. I could see the gate and I got my hatchet ready for when this intruder arrived.

The girl was small with frizzy brown hair. She clutched a pack of daggers like her life depended on it. Her eyes were swollen and her face was caked in dirt. Her feet were dragging and she looked about to pass out. I stepped out from behind the barrels with my hatchet high. She looked relieved to see me. "Jorlin. Please, kill me. Please."

It was too easy. I couldn't do it. This innocent exhausted little girl was asking me to kill her! "How do you know my name?" I ask her. "I know everybody." She said. "You're Jorlin Mathews, the male district from 8. You aren't very talkative. Kind of socially awkward, like me. You are fast, but not smart. Strong, but not determined. You're best weapon in the training was a spear. You can't hunt or make traps. You don't think you have a chance in these games. You have some personal problems at home. My guess would be an abusive father, but I don't want to offend you anymore." I stared at her in shock. This was a tribute I had completely ignored my whole time here, and she seemed to have me figured out perfectly.

She fell to her knees and vomited. I saw her try to start eating it back up. She had eaten no food and drunken no water on her hike here. Disgusted, I pulled out my water bottle, with its 1 sip left, and handed it to her. The look on her face made me smile. She drank it one drop at a time, enjoying the precious water. "Thank you." She managed to say before she passed out.

I picked her up and carried her to the closest building. Inside was a straw bed. I laid her down on it, and picked the fleas out from under her. I went back for my hatchet and started looking for water. It only took a few minutes to find the fountain in the center of the town. This city creeped me out. It was too empty, too hauntingly alone in the middle of this desert. _Why would the Gamemakers put this here?_ I didn't know, but I decided that after we got our strength back, the girl and I would have to leave.

I filled the water bottle up at the fountain and looked for food. I found nothing. All the buildings were exactly the same. There was a bed in the corner, and a dirt floor. Nothing else gave any hint to something special. There was a clock tower in the center of the town. It read 2 PM.

I was looking in an old abandoned barn when I came across a trap door. I followed it down into the darkness. It was pitch black and I used my hands to follow the walls. After a half hour of slow walking, the road started slanting up. I found the trapdoor on the other end of the tunnel when I hit it with my head. It was unlocked, but appeared to be covered by something. I pushed with all my strength but couldn't move what was covering it.

In what was probably the stupidest idea of the games so far, I started swinging my hatchet at the door. At the tenth swing, the trap door broke and the 3 feet of dirt fell right on me. It got in my hair, nose, eyes, everywhere. I struggled to get out and eventually squirmed out from under the pile of sand. Shaking it out of my face, I climbed out the trap door. I was in the middle of the desert. The city was a couple miles away. _Interesting_, I thought. I took the tunnel back to the barn, and went to check on the girl.

She was awake, but didn't have the strength to leave the bed. I sat down next to her and offered her the water. She took it thankfully and finished it off. "What's your name?" I asked her. "Gwyna Fairbane." She said. "How did you know so much about me? Have you been watching me this whole time?" she laughed. "I told you! I know everyone. Test me."

I gave her a curious look, and said "the boy from 5." Immediately she answered, "Juniper Circuit. He's really smart from what I've seen. But where I'm booksmart, he's street smart. He'll be able to survive these games. He's got the strategic mind for it. He's good with his hands. He built a fishing net in training in record time and can tie ropes easily. He's shy, and planned to be by himself these games, until he met his little pack. They are: Denice Valasatro, Sydney Parke, Kyle Zhan, and Sea Jackson." She listed off the tributes on her fingers. "Those 5 have been doing everything together and I would bet they're together right now."

This girl was amazing! I spent the next 20 minutes hounding her about other tributes. True to her word, she knew everyone. I was beginning to ask her about Kenzah Yards when the clocktower started ringing. Curious, I walked outside. It was 8 PM. The sun had just set behind the large Cornucopia mountain. Suddenly, all the doors down the street opened and cloaked figures emerged.

They didn't have weapons of any kind. They were slow. They just walked towards me. But something about the way they walked creeped me out. Whatever these were, they weren't human. And they wanted to kill us. I rushed back inside and grabbed Gwyna. She acknowledged the fear on my face and got on her wobbly feet.

"There's a secret tunnel under the barn downtown. If we make it there, I don't think these things will leave the town." I grabbed my hatchet and she grabbed her knives, ready to fight. The cloaked figures had created a small circle around our stone hut. I ran out screaming and cut my hatchet into the closest one. It didn't try to avoid the hit and it fell after my strike. My blade was red with blood. "Run!" I screamed.

I tried to cut a path through the men with my hatchet, and Gwyna was throwing her knives at anyone that came near. She wasn't very good though. Any knives that she threw that actually hit someone, wouldn't stick. It would be up to me to save us. I created a path and pushed her through it. The men were still closing in on us but didn't appear to be in a hurry. They weren't even running. Just walking towards us with their hands outstretched.

We were able to make it to the barn, either by fighting or running around the slow beings. At the barn, I stopped her. There were 5 cloaked men between us and escape. Gwyna had a few knives left, but I didn't expect her to do anything with them. She threw one and it bounced harmlessly off the leg of the middle one.

I looked around me to make sure none of the monsters would bother us. We had outrun them all. I twirled the hatchet in my hand and charged. My first hit caught the middle man in the neck. He fell and I turned to catch another in the arm. They started advancing towards me, backing me back down the street. I kept swinging, but they were hard to kill. They obviously felt no pain. "Get to the trapdoor Gwyna! I'll meet you on the otherside!" I yelled to her as I kept fighting the men. She hesitated for a second, but ran into the barn.

I lost track of one of the men when I was watching Gwyna. He unexpectedly grabbed my swinging arm. By the time I fought free, another had grabbed my head in his hands. His flesh was cold, and pale white. The other two took their hoods off and I stared into the face of death. These were not regular men. They had albino white faces and bloodred eyes. They had no hair, not on their head, chin, or even above their eyes. But what terrified me the most were the fangs.

I tried struggling but they were strong. My arms were locked behind me as the one grabbing my head leaned towards my neck. I started thrashing hysterically, but I was lost. My hatchet was at my feet and by now the slowest ones had caught up. There was nowhere to go.

My whole body went cold when his fangs dug into my neck. As I felt the blood being drained from my body, I went limp. The others started biting too. My face, my arms, my neck. A tear rolled down my cheek and as I took my last breath, I said to the wind, "Gwyna. I love you"


	23. Day 2: Magnus Doe's POV

**Magnus Doe:**

I slowly bent down and picked up the nearest rock. It was small, but heavy enough to do damage. The wolf crouched low and growled. The hair on its back stood up. With a swift movement I threw the rock at the wolf and raised my hands high above my head, while making loud noises, as I had learned. In District 9, we were taught how to handle mountain lions. I was told that they were more afraid of you than you were of them. If you make loud noises and act large, they will run away. That's how it works in District 9. In the Hunger Games, where everything is programmed to kill, you can't scare away a wolf.

It jumped at me snarling. I could see into its dark eyes and its ferocious mouth. It landed on my chest and knocked me over. I had no weapons, nothing to defend myself but my bare hands. It snapped at my face, and I put my arm up in defense. It bit into the material and ripped away the shirt, as well as some of my arm.

The wolf was standing on my chest, so there was no way I could escape it. I would have to fight it. It took another bite at my face and I thrust my forearm upwards, catching it in the expanding neck. It recoiled, and I used the time to wrap my large arms around its neck. I used the momentum of the grab to roll, causing the wolf to fall sideways. I still held its head, and now I used both arms in a lockhold, and my legs around its stomach, to strangle the beast.

It struggled ferociously, and spit flew from its open muzzle. The wolf was incredibly strong, but I had it completely immobilized. The struggle continued for several minutes as I used all my strength to squeeze the life out of the wolf. Eventually, the thrashing receded until the wolf stopped trying to escape completely, and just lay on its side, heaving desperately for air. I used the small amount of strength I had left to finish the beast, and I looked deep into the animals eyes as the life left them.

When I was sure it was dead, I let go and backed away. My whole body was cramping from the fight, but the howling from the west reminded me that there were more where this wolf came from. They would come after me, but not alone as this one had. Wolves hunted in packs.

I picked my only piece of gear out of the bush it was hidden in. when the bloodbath started, I had grabbed a blank wooden crate from out of the snow. There were rope handles on each end of the length of the box. It was clear the box was made to be carried with 2 hands. However, I was able to tuck it under my large arm and carry it. It was filled with food. Nuts, fruit, dried meat, cookies, rice, lettuce, eggs, water, bread, peanut butter, and many other food items filled the large box. After counting, I estimated I could live alone off these supplies for 2 weeks. It was a jackpot find.

The wolves howled again, closer this time. I needed to move, but where? I wanted to avoid the wolves, so I couldn't go west. I wanted to avoid the Careers as well. No doubt they considered me a threat after my 11 in training, and I wouldn't be able to fight them off. I thought back on the memory from this morning, when I had heard some of the Career pack from my sleeping place in the tree.

It had been close to sunrise. I was woken up by 3 pairs of footsteps. They didn't come underneath my pine tree, but I recognized the voices of the Careers: Vixen, Vitan, and Vincent. Vitan was talking.

"-Should really just try to get on her good side Vixen."

"Why? She's stupid. You both know I'm right about the camp thing, you're just too afraid of her to stand up for me."

"And you think you can prove yourself better than her by leaving in the middle of the night to go hunting?" Vincent asked.

"Well, it worked didn't it? I found 2 tributes in a cave. They left the fire on overnight. I couldn't kill them both by myself, so I came for backup. It's her own pride keeping her at camp." Vixen responded.

Their voices were getting farther, and I had a hard time hearing what they said after that. Now I remembered which direction they had been heading: south. East was where the other half of the pack were staying. So I picked up my box and headed the only other direction available to me: north, into the forest area.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Just wanted to show how Magnus is doing and set the stage for 3 V's and what's about to happen.**


	24. Day 3: Emma Lee's POV

**I'd like to apologize to anyone expecting an update in the last few months. I'm a student in college so while classes were in session, I wasn't able to do any writing. Good news is, finals ended and I'm ready to keep working on this. I spent yesterday reading through every chapter, forum, review, and personal tidbit document I've made about this story. There's a lot to keep in mind on my part! All I ask from you is to keep reading, and keep giving me ideas about what you want your characters to do. This chapter's short, but expect more to come.**

**Emma Lee:**

I was sleeping in the cave when the cannon went off. I woke up with a start, put out the embers of my fire, and army crawled to the mouth of the cave. Someone had tripped the boulder trap I had set on the mountain. A short but obviously strong boy is lying in a puddle. It's hard to tell by moonlight, but I'm sure it's blood.

"Damn it. Go!" I heard footsteps running straight for my cave. I grab the rope I had prepared for escape and swung away from the cave. The rope was tied to a tree down the mountain and I was able to hit the trunk and climb. Hopefully, they hadn't seen me in the nighttime light.

A twig snaps down the mountain near where Paolo decided to spend the night. I'm about to yell to him when I hear the scuffle. A small girl and a blonde boy pounce on Paolo, who is groggily rubbing his eyes. _Paolo!_ The boy wraps him in his arms to prevent escape as the girl approaches him, a hunter's smile in her eyes and a small knife in her hand.

"We could take her his head." I heard the male Career say. "Or we could hang his body on that beech tree near the edge of the clearing. The wolves would get to him quickly, but it'd sure send a nice sign to the other tributes. And I know the sponsors would get a kick out of it."

"Shut up Vincent. There's another one here. I heard 2 voices in that cave! We need him to talk. And that boulder that fell on Vitan was no accident. His partner set the trap. We need to find her before that happens to one of us. And he's the key."

My throat feels parched but I don't dare swallow. I'm only 30 feet from them, and they'd be able to hear me if I moved. I'm glad it's nighttime. If it were day, they'd be able to see me easily. But if they were so confident I was a threat they were willing to not kill Paolo, there was still a chance for him. Nevertheless, my slingshot wouldn't last long against the bundle of knives each Career is carrying. I stay low.

"I'll take care of it." The girl talking is obviously very young. I saw her in training: her name is Vixen. And although she doesn't look like it, this girl was as dangerous as Alexander Gremory, the towering mountain of muscle. One look in her eyes told you enough.

She takes out a throwing knife and approaches Paolo, who is being held by Vincent. Paolo is thrashing wildly, but can't escape Vincent's grip. He is covering Paolo's mouth. But before the blade can reach his face, Vincent turns his body and subsequently Paolo away from Vixen. "Not here Vixen. Not in the open." He whispers. "We don't know who's around or what traps his ally is just waiting to spring on us. Let's take her back to Sophia. If he knows anything, she'll get it out of him."

"And you don't think I can!" Vixen spits angrily.

"Of course you can. But not here. You know I'm right. Besides, whatever happens, you caught him, not her."

Vixen nods and picks a rock off the ground. She brutally hits Paolo across the head to stop his squirming. "Let's go."

The pair walk away with my friend and never look back at their dead ally, Vitan. I give them a 5 minute head start before I follow. I massage my legs, which had cramped during my prolonged crouching. Their footsteps are easy enough to follow, but I decide to take an alternate route. I know where they're going, so there's no reason to get any closer to them than I need to. The only thing keeping Paolo alive right now is their fear of me. _Paolo. I'll be there soon._


	25. Day 3: Flix Spark's POV

**Remember to check back to the chapter called Finalized Tribute List. It keeps tabs on every tribute, like where they are and who they're with.**

**This chapter is very disturbing. Not saying I didn't have fun writing it. I got a lot of help from Little Miss Innocent Liar, who's been begging me to give her a torture scene for awhile. Here you go Missy:**

**Flix Spark:**

"Sophia! Soophiiiiaaa!" I rolled out of my bag irritably and picked up my fleshripper, beside my velvet pillow. I put on my Capitol leather boots and my waterproof gloves. _The Capitol sure spoils their Careers._

I walked out of my tent and covered my eyes from the rising sun, shining off the white snow. I was surprised to see, off in the horizon, a small land mass causing a shadow to span over the ocean. It was certainly hundreds of miles away. _The Gamemakers like to stay close in case they need to jump in._

Vincent and Vixen are making their way across the mountaintop. They're breathing hard from their march, and Vincent has a body slung over his shoulder. Sophia and Alexander are already outside waiting for them, as Vincent continues calling. "Sophiia, we brought you a present!"

Tapping her foot impatiently, Sophia yelled out, "What the hell were you two doing? And where's Vitan?"

"Dead." Vixen replied.

"Hmm…so sad." Sophia said, obviously sarcastic. "Who's that?"

"We don't know his name. I found him in a cave in the mountains last night. He was with a girl. She killed Vitan and then we lost her. We were hoping you could get some answers from him."

She smiled at the thought of that and pulled a small, serrated knife from the back of her trousers. She approached him with an evil, toothy grin and said, "Well, let's wake him up."

Vincent dropped him and stepped away. I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't too excited to watch what was about to happen. Truthfully, I wasn't either. Sure, I'd skinned my fair share of animals back in District 3 for my grandmother and me. But that was so we could have food. This was another human being, for no reason other than to inflict pain. I didn't like the idea of it. But I wouldn't dare speak up.

Vixen rubs some snow in the boy's face until he finally starts shaking from the cold. Eventually, he regains consciousness. One look at Sophia's face and he is terrified, pushing against Vixen and Alexander, who holds him easily.

Sophia has the look of a lioness circling her prey. Hungrily, she licks her lips. "What's your name handsome?"

"Pa-Paolo." He stutters.

"Paolo. Your girlfriend killed poor Vixen's district partner. Obviously, she's very distressed about this. We'd like to find her now. We'd like to make her pay for what she did. Would you mind telling us where she is?"

"Where she is? I…I don't—"

Swift as a lioness, Sophia jumped on the chest of Paolo. "Now now cupcake. We don't want this arrogance act." _Ignorance_. I thought to myself. "What's her name, and where is she?"

Paolo tried talking, but was obviously having problems. "Her name's Emma Lee! But she's not my ally. We just found each other yesterday. I swear I don't know where she is now! She's gone now!"

Sophia slapped him. He cried out but Alexander wouldn't let him hit the ground. His face immediately started swelling. "I was hoping you would play nicer with us. We don't want to kill you Paolo. These are Games, and we're just playing them. But I should warn you, our rules are different. And you don't want to play by my rules."

As she said this, Sophia was sliding her knife down Paolo's throat. He leaned away from the blade but it still left a red smear of blood. The knife made its way down to Paolo's shirt. Sophia started sawing at the hem of his collar until it cut. Then she ripped with both hands, exposing his chest. She dragged the knife down the middle of his torso, cutting him to the nerves, but not enough to kill him. That could wait.

She brought her nose close to his chest and took a big whiff. "Such a beautiful smell." she said. Then she put the blade right above Paolo's heart and looked deep into his eyes. They were looking around desperately. Vincent was standing behind Alexander, who was still holding Paolo. Vixen was standing over Sophia approvingly. They were all eager to hurt him. When his eyes met mine, I looked away guiltily.

"Please. Please! I don't know where she is! We didn't talk about any of that. We just met yesterday! I don't know anything! No please, STOP!" With every word Sophia didn't like, she dug the knife in just a little deeper. He started hyperventilating, and she pulled it out angrily. She turned away from Paolo and muttered to herself, "I need a volunteer. Nose goes?" Her eyes were savage and her hair was a mess. I couldn't believe this was the beautiful girl I had met days ago. This was an animal.

Paolo started spasming in the snow and Vincent spoke up. "Sophia, that's enough. He doesn't know where she is. Just kill him. We'll get breakfast and go hun- " Quick as a whip, Sophia spun around and the knife left her hand, burrowing itself in Vincent's chest. His eyes opened in shock and he fell backwards. The snow created a cloud over him as he fell on it. The cannon boomed.

She skipped over to her former allies body and mockingly touched her nose. She dragged the body to where Paolo was starting to sit up, pulled the knife out of his chest, and held the dead face inches from his. "I want you to watch what I'm about to do him. He's gonna be my practice dummy. Because everything you see, it's going to happen to you. Only you won't be dead. No, I won't let you die. You're going to feel every….last…part."

Sophia sawed off Vincent's nose. "Nose goes!" She said, proud of her little joke. Then she whispered, "To avoid your whining." And she opened Vincent's mouth, pulled out his tongue, and cut it off. She held it in front of Paolo and said, "Uh-oh. Career got your tongue?"

Paolo was scared, but he was standing up for himself now. His eyes showed fear but he stared straight at her without looking at me for help again. I was grateful. I didn't want to make the same mistake as Vincent. _How can she attack her own ally?_

Sophia laughed at the new challenge and turned the body away from Paolo. I couldn't see what she was doing but the sound was nerve wrenching. When she was done, she turned Vincent's body back to Paolo. I was sickened to see that his entire face had been cut away.

His eyes were still staring blankly, and the muscles of his cheeks were contracting from the cold. Where his nose used to be, was a black hole into the middle of his head. I turned away disgusted, and vomited onto the ground. She looked back at me, smiled, and said, "You think this is bad, just wait till I catch Sydney Parke."

Paolo started laughing. My jaw dropped in shock. _He's laughing!_ Sophia was obviously confused too, because she dropped the faceless man and slapped him again. It only made Paolo laugh harder. "Sydney! She wants Sydney." He started rolling on the floor. It appeared he couldn't control himself when he suddenly stood up, and said straight-faced, "I can help you catch Sydney."

She slowly got to her feet and wiped the stray blood from her face with the bottom of her shirt. "Now you might have some use for us. You know where she is?"

Paolo replied cockily, "Not only do I know where she is, I know how to catch her, and all her tiny friends." I looked at Paolo curiously. He was staring Sophia down, daring her to take his challenge. I pondered to myself what he was doing. _He's lying to avoid the torture. He'll just send her on a wild goose chase until he gets a chance to escape. Smart._

Sophia smiled and said, "Let's hear it."

"I started next to a girl named Sea Jackson. You know her as the girl from 12. She's one of the 5 in Sydney's alliance. She had a wordless conversation with Juniper Circuit, the boy from 5, before the gong sounded. I read his lips. I know exactly where they planned to meet. What's more, I've been noticing some tidbits about this arena. While staring into Emma's fire last night, I came up with a plan to kill a large group of tributes. I don't think you'd be surprised if I told you, I was planning to set the trap on you. But at this point, I think it'd be better if I let you have it." He smiled at Sophia. Sophia smiled back. "Welcome to the group Paolo."

**I was planning on announcing the master plan Golden Feather Kyru came up with in this chapter. I haven't been able to get a hold of him since I came back though, so I'm waiting on him to let me know what Paolo tells the Careers. Let's just leave the cliffhanger here…**


	26. Day 3: Gwyna Fairbane's POV

**Gwyna Fairbane:**

At the time when the sun was highest in the sky, I felt the eyes watching me. 2 hours after that, I saw movement in bushes in the hill above me. Near sunset, I found her. Eliana Corbin had created a base for herself in the middle of the plains. A shelter had been constructed, and there were dead rabbits hanging from a clothesline. Eliana herself was a few dozen yards behind me.

"Have you been following me this whole time?" I ask her. "I don't want you here." She answered.

"I'm sorry Eliana. I've just been through a lot. My friend died saving me from bloodsucking monsters in the city yesterday. I've been walking through the night. I haven't eaten in 3 days. All I have are 2 knives, and I don't even know how to use them. I'm tired, sunburned, and I don't know where to go. Please, you have to help me." I begged with Eliana.

There was compassion in her eyes but her face was stern. She limped over to her shelter and pulled out a cooked rabbit. She tossed it to me and I bit into it eagerly. "There's a lake 50 yards north. The water's clean. You can drink it and bathe. But I work alone. I want it that way. I'm sorry. Help yourself to what I have, and then leave. Please."

I hesitated. "This is amazing. How did you manage to get in this situation?" She smiled at my flattery. "I spent every day in training learning survival. I knew the only way I could get home was by surviving on my own, and waiting till there were only a few of us left. It's worked so far."

I laughed and threw her what was left of my rabbit. "I already knew that, but thank you very much." She watched me walk away, confused.

I walked to the lake and cupped my hands. I took a handful of water and drank. It was pure, and I drank until my stomach was bulging. Then I stripped down and bathed like Eliana told me to. My body was filthy from walking through the desert the way I had. The crisp water cooled my sunburnt skin.

When I was finished, I let the sun dry me. Then I put my clothes back on and went back to the camp Eliana had made. She was sawing at a birch tree limb with a rock. "What are you doing that for?" I ask her. She jumped at the sound of my voice. _Man, she's paranoid. _She turned to me. "All I managed to get from the Cornucopia was a first aid kit. I've had to do all this myself." She said, gesturing at her camp.

I laughed and pulled one of the 2 knives I had left from its sheath. Then I handed it to her. She thanked me and finished cutting the branch. She tried to hand it back to me but I refused. "For what you've done for me, you can keep it. It's the least I could do Eliana."

"Wow, thank you. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know me? I don't even know your name."

"Haha, I know everyone." I said proudly. "I'm Gwyna, from district 3. What happened to your leg?"

Eliana was limping to the woodpile she had created. "The big red manchild caught me with a sword on my way out of the bloodbath."

"Aw, you mean Alexander. Ya, he's a brutal one."

"Do you want some squash for your journey?" She asks, holding up a strangely shaped yellow fruit.

"Sure, thank you. I really wish you would reconsider working with me." I say.

"I do too. But we're better off this way. The Gamemakers target groups. They usually leave us individuals off alone. They like action, and all we're doing is surviving. It might not get us much facetime or sponsors, but it's how you and I will live. So I recommend you leave quickly."

I nod and thank her. I wish I had Jorlin's water bottle to take some of the lake with me. But looking west into the mountains, I know that the snow is fresh, and I'll be able to quench whatever thirst I build up when I get there.

Eliana looks around nervously. "Did you hear that?" She asks me. "No." I say. _Man she's paranoid._

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." I say somberly. "Hopefully, we'll never have to see each other again. If I don't make it, I hope you do." _This is awkward._ I don't know how to leave her. We won't see each other again. One of us will die within the next few days. But she's still my friend, if not my ally.

She smiles at me. "Goodbye Gwyna."

"Goodbye Eliana." I turn towards the mountains. There is a large hill I must climb. This is the hill Eliana had been following me on. At the top of the hill, I turn back once more. Her back is turned to me and she is cutting a branch with my knife I had given her.

I sigh and turn around. After about 5 minutes of climbing up and down sand dunes, I hear a strange noise. It sounds like a dog's bark, yet it is much quicker, and lower pitched. It's a mix between a wolf's growl and embers popping in the fire. And it's coming from where I left Eliana. Then, I hear her scream.

I turned around and sprinted for Eliana's camp. The monster's friends showed up and soon I heard multiple snaps and growls. Her screams got louder and I ran harder. I couldn't see what was happening but I could hear. She was fighting whatever had attacked her camp with my knife. It sounded like she made contact a few times, because I heard whimpers of pain from the animals. But she was losing. Her screams became more frequent, and louder. I was getting close.

Then, the worst sound I had ever heard escaped her throat. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I started climbing the last hill. But, that horrible scream was the last sound she ever made. Eliana's cannon boomed. I made it up the hill a good 20 seconds too late.

There were pieces of my friend all over the campsite. I saw an arm near the campfire, a leg protruding from the tent, and the rest of the bloody pieces were being chewed on by what I can only describe as hellhounds. They were large wolves to be sure, but they were covered in fire. The fire had burned through their skin and I could see the bones of the beast. But the fire consuming their bodies would not hurt them. Wherever they ran, they left a fire trail behind.

As soon as they finished eating Eliana, they returned to where they had come from: A giant red pit in the ground. The fire underneath the earth crackled and popped, and the beasts dissolved into fire as soon as they dived into the pit. When the last one fell inside, the earth closed around them.

I let my sobs loose. Eliana was dead, and I couldn't help feeling guilty. _She was doing fine on her own. Then when I show up, she's attacked by firewolves. Why is it that my friends die the moment I leave them?_ I turned from the mess. I couldn't look anymore. Wiping my tears away, I tried to put the memory of what I had seen out of my mind. The sounds of her screams and the bones crunching in the monsters jaws made the hair on my arms stand up. _These are the Hunger Games. And as horrible as they've been for me so far, I'm still alive. I still have a chance._

I tried to use this smallfragment of hope as motivation, as I returned on my journey to the snow covered mountains.


End file.
